


The Act of a Desperate Man

by raggedyscarecrow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Castiel, Omega Sam, Orphan Castiel, Pregnant Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 26,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2820908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raggedyscarecrow/pseuds/raggedyscarecrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has wanted to be adopted since he lost his parents when he was five.  His approaching 18th birthday gives him even more of a reason.  Meanwhile Dean is desperate to find Sam a mate before his little brother is legally an adult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

As he got older, and passed from foster home to foster home, Castiel found himself praying. He would slip out of bed after lights out and rest on his knees. Under his breath he would speak to The Lord, always starting with "Dear Father..."

The clock was ticking towards his 18th birthday and his prayers grew longer and longer. The other boys that were Castiel's age were getting restless too. They would joke and laugh and make fun of their caretakers, but each laugh or smile would end abruptly. The daunting fact looming over them was enough to pull the air from their lungs at any moment.

He had been twelve when he first learned what it meant to turn 18 at the orphanage. Several of the boys his age had been playing on the sidewalk, with a sister watching after them when a grisly looking Alpha had stormed over. He had grabbed Peter by the back of the neck and smiled, starting to talk about how enticing the orphanage smelled, how omega orphanages were whore houses in training. The sister had yelled at the man and chased him off. But not before the alpha promised Peter he would find him when he was shipped off to the breeding farm.

At 18, omegas were usually marrying their betrothed. Fulfilling a plan their parents had set up years in advanced. Orphaned omegas, however, had no money to their names, no family to arrange their marriages, and no body to raise them after they were legally free.  
The legalities did not work in their favour. All omega orphans, if they were not adopted, were sent to breeding companies to keep them off the street. From there the companies would either sell them into a mating, and a life of popping out kids, or keep them and offer them out as "breeders" to couples who couldn't have their own children.

Pray as he might, Castiel was sitting in his bed at the orphanage when he heard the bell toll midnight, marking the start of a new day and the first day of his 19th year.  
A truck with the words "Keepers Kennels" on it pulled up in front of the building on his birthday. The sisters refused to look at him or talk to him. Instead a strange beta man told him to pack up. He was too scared to refuse.

\--  
Sam was a smart kid. Once, when Dean had taken him to a library, he had slipped off to look in the Omega section. Flipping through books, he discovered that female omegas were statistically more likely to be bought as mates, while most of the surrogate mothers, or “breeders” as most called them, were male omegas. He also learned that while Dean was an adult, since Dean was his brother, he was not considered a legal guardian. Dean had to wake him up several times that night. Sam kept slipping into nightmares.  


Sam knew how to pretend he was asleep, only to slip out of bed and listen to Dean’s late night phone calls. He was old enough to sense Dean’s desperation. They were orphans; and while Dean had presented as an Alpha, Sam wasn’t so lucky.  


Dean’s stress was at a fever pitch when he turned 17. Sam thought that his hair would turn grey despite the fact he was only 21. Sam met a few dozen Alphas while he was 17. Some of them were sweet and gentle towards him. Many of them acted like they already owned him. Dean was quick to snarl at and kick out the snobby ones who acted so entitled. Sam wasn’t particularly interested in any of them and Dean seemed to understand that. Ten days before his 18th birthday, Dean called up several of the alphas that had been deemed “acceptable” by both of them. Only one of them was still unmated, but he was willing to meet again.  


Three days before his 18th birthday the alpha called to cancel the meeting. He gave no reason other than that he no longer had any interest in mating Sam. Dean hung up the phone cursing and kicked the table leg out of frustration.  


When a van pulled up to Dean’s apartment on Sam’s 18th birthday, his older brother had barricaded the door. Several betas were required to bust down the door and get into the apartment. Dean fought like a man possessed up until one of the betas got hold of Sammy. Four betas held Dean against the kitchen wall. Tears streamed down Sam’s face as he resigned himself to being taken away.  
One of the betas began to speak to them with a pompous air, “Sam Winchester, you are now 18, as an omega without a legal guardian or mate, the law requires that you come with us.”  


Dean struggled again, thinking quickly before blurting out, “He has a mate!”  


The beta in charge regarded him skeptically, then looked back at Sam and roughly pulled down the collar of the omega’s shirt to look at his neck. With a satisfied smile, the man turned to Dean again.  
“He has no bite. He has no mate.”  


The beta nodded to one of the men restraining Dean and began to tug Sam towards the door.  


“NO!” Dean yelled, surging forward.  


The betas were expecting a violent reaction, but Dean still broke out of their grasps. The alpha bowled over the man pulling Sam towards the door and yanked Sam away from him before pulling at the omega’s shirt.  


“Sorry,” Dean muttered quickly and received a confused look from Sam. The older brother tore Sam’s shirt, exposing his pale neck and shoulder before he sank his teeth deep into the flesh. Sam screamed in pain.  
When Dean pulled away he looked at the lead beta. “He’s mated.”  


All of the betas were staring at him in horror, but the leader regained his composure first. “It’s a shame, we could have made a pretty penny with him.”  


Dean clenched his teeth and growled.  
“Get the fuck out of my house.”  
The betas obeyed.


	2. Chapter 2

The man who Castiel could only assume was the manager of the farm assessed him with one quick glance.

“Good breeding features, he stays here.”

Castiel scowled.  He knew he had some alpha features, the other omegas used to make fun of him for them.  His jaw was well defined and his figure, although slightly curved, had sharp, manly feature.  Of course they would choose for him to pop out as many kids as possible simply because his kids would either look like or be alphas.

He was ushered away from the other omegas that were being assessed.  A beta lead him down one hall to a side door.  They walked outside, heading across the grass towards a large compound.  He thought about bolting and sized up the beta walking ahead of him.

The man sensed this and spoke, “If you take off you won’t get far.” He lifted the hem of his shirt a tiny bit to show off the stun gun on this belt. “Not to mention that when you hit heat, you’ll be claimed by the first knothead who stumbles by you.”

Castiel bowed his head slightly and decided waiting and planning was a better option than a spur of the moment mad sprint.

Once they got into the building, the stench of omegas hit him.  Castiel grimaced at the intermingling scents.  There was the smell of pregnancy and loss and fear and contentment all at once.  The beta showed him the three sections.  The first section was the biggest; it was the omega rooms.  Each omega had a room it lived in, the rooms were small but furnished with a bed, a toilet, and a sink.  The second section was for matings, there were fewer rooms, but the rooms were more spacious and homey, with big beds and soft sheets.  The final section was good sized, it was rooms for the pregnant omegas.  The beds were small but overflowed with pillows and blankets for nesting purposes and each room had a tub for the omegas to soak in and relax.  He could only assume the farm’s owners saw this as a luxury and a reward for the knocked-up omega.

Finally, the man led him back to the first section and showed him to Room 307.  This was now his room.  He couldn’t help, but wonder if the building contained over 300 omegas.  The thought made him feel sick.  The beta told him he would have a week to get used to the facility before he was expected to “pull his weight”.  Castiel hated the fact he used that phrase.  It’s not like he signed up for this.  He didn’t choose this "chore".  When his tour guide left he went over to the bed and curled up into a ball, making the decision not to move until they brought him food.

\--

Dean gently unwrapped the gauze from Sam neck and found himself looking at the perfect imprint of his teeth.

“I’m sorry Sammy, I didn’t know what to do. I couldn’t let them take you. You’re my only family and I couldn’t imagine you getting sent somewhere to get pups pumped into-“

“Dean.” Sam’s stern tone cut through his older brother’s word vomit, “You did the right thing.”

Dean exhaled loudly, “I just want us to keep living like we always have.”

The younger brother nodded. “I would like that too.”

Sam was starting to think of the bite as a mark of protection.  Dean would do anything for him and had done the one thing they had never considered to keep him safe.  He could abstain from sex his whole life if he wanted to, there was no more pressure to find a suitor and procreate with said suitor.  A mated omega was the same as a beta to society.  He could go back to school if he wanted.  He wanted to tell his big brother he loved him, but he knew Dean would hate that.

Instead, he smiled at him and said, “Thank you.”

The rest didn’t need to be said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are all enjoying this! I know I enjoy writing it! Comments and kudos rock <3


	3. Chapter 3

His dumb little bro had fallen down the stairs of his dorm.  Sam swore up and down that he had been completely sober at the time, but Dean knew his schedule well enough to know he had finished his finals only 6 hours before the incident.  He knew he would tease Sammy for a life time.  The omega had sprained his ankle in the fall, but the doctors insisted on doing a scan to make sure he was completely fine.  Dean got the sense that they wanted to make sure Sam could still be a mother if he chose, and he tried to tell them that it didn’t matter, but that only seemed to confuse them more.

So far the only downside of mating his brother seemed to be the gross assumption everyone made that the two were fucking like rabbits.  They may have been mated for four years already, but Dean still cringed every time someone brought up them having kids.  It was his brother for crying out loud! He loved him, but not even remotely in that way.

When the doctors came in, Dean stood up, unwilling to hear about his brother’s womb and all that gross stuff.

“I’ll hear everything from Sammy,” he assured the doctors before booking it out of the room.

He wandered the hall and ended up getting on the elevator.  The air in the elevator had a nice smell to it.  It was honey and apples and he stopped the elevator at every floor before discovering that the scent continued on the second floor.  He followed it to a waiting room and stared, dumb-struck, at the sign that declared the ward to be Pediatrics.

Dean was torn between following the scent and high-tailing it out of there.  If this person was in the pediatric ward, they were either mated or insanely young, far too young for Dean to pursue a romance with them.  He turned and walked away only to stop and head back.  He paced, unsure what to do, until a beta mother walked out to the reception with her son in her arms.  The child couldn’t be much older than a year, but he was what smelled so awesome.

“Alfred Thompson” he heard the mother say to the receptionist.

He was attracted to a freaking one year old.  This couldn’t be happening. Dean whipped around and tore down the hall to the elevator, rushing back to his brother.

\--

Today was the third day of Castiel’s heat.  He had another long mating session to look forward to.  His first two times he had gotten pregnant on the first day, a third day of mating just meant he was exhausted and his skin was still crawling from his heat, unable to be sated without him either getting pregnant or going the typical seven days that it took for the heat to abate.

His head already felt foggy when a beta came and took him to a mating room.  He didn’t bother speaking to the alpha who had been knotting him for the past few days, he just dropped to the bed and presented.  His head was only clear when the alpha climaxed and locked inside him.

By the end of the fourth day, Castiel had caught.  He climbed into bed in a pregnancy room that night without the itch of heat and started thinking of baby names.  He didn’t know why he did it.  The names only made it harder for him to watch his child be taken away.  He had foolishly told the first alpha who’d knocked him up that he wanted to name the child Anael.  The man had given him a funny look and then told him that he had already picked out names with his wife.

He had wept when they took his Anael away from him, right after she was weaned off his milk.  The next time, he fed his pup on his milk longer, trying to keep the child he had named Samandriel.  But in the end he was forced to wean the pup, or else let him die without his milk.  He had chosen the former.  He stared at the wall across from his bed, thinking about the two pups that were out in the world as well as the pup being formed inside him.  Anael would be three now, Samandriel was probably almost one.  Castiel wished he had some way to keep track of time, he wanted to know when Samandriel had his first birthday.  He did his best to swallow down those feelings as he curled around one of the overstuffed pillows on the bed and fell asleep slowly.


	4. Chapter 4

Every night since Sammy had gone to the hospital, Dean had stayed up, thinking about the tiny pup with the enticing scent.  He had blasted his sleep schedule to smithereens, and found himself nodding off while under a customer’s car and trying to suppress yawns while he was mixing drinks.  Working two jobs had always been difficult, but without much sleep it became hell.

Sam seemed to notice the shift and began to pick up the slack.  He would cook and clean, forfeiting some of his own sleep when he stayed up late to finish up his homework.

After Dean came home from the garage and promptly fell asleep at the table, Sam nudged him awake and confronted him.

“You look horrible.”

Dean rolled his eyes, “Thanks.”

“Have you slept at all in the past few days?”

“I’m fine, Sammy, just got a lot on my mind.”

“Like what?”

Dean paused, wondering if he should tell his little brother about his freakish attraction to a one year-old.  Then he sighed and relented, “While you were in the hospital, I caught this amazing scent and followed it to pediatrics.  There was a one year-old pup with his beta mom and he smelled….really good, like true mate good.”

“A pup?”

Dean nodded, hiding his face in his hands in shame.

“Well, obviously you can’t mate with a pup.”

“Geeh, thanks for the common sense, Sammy.”

“I wasn’t finished yet.  The pup has a family right? And relatives tend to smell alike, just like we have similar scents, well, apart from the whole omega smell, alpha smell thing.  So maybe this pup’s uncle has the scent and is your true mate.”

Dean looked up at Sam.  “Damn. I think you’re right.”

The alpha grabbed the laptop that was on the other side of the table and began to look for Thompsons in the area. Sam looked over his shoulder.  The search came up with three results, but Dean narrowed it down by looking at the addresses, only one was in a family-friendly neighborhood.  He began to write down the name and address when Sam stopped him.

“I know him.”

“You do?” Dean replied in surprise.

“The father’s an alpha. He’s the athletic director at the university.”

“Does he smell good?”

Sam gave his brother a what-the-fuck look.

“I don’t know,” he glanced at his watch, “but he’s on campus for another hour I think.

Dean was already out the door.

“Hurry up, Sammy!”

The two brothers rushed to the university and ran into Thompson on his way out of his office.  Sam greeted him politely, but Dean took one sniff, shook his head, and walked away.  The omega apologized for his brother’s rude behavior and hurried after him.

“What the heck, Dean.  It won’t kill you to have be courteous.”

“He doesn’t smell like the pup.  The smell must come from his mom’s side of the family.”

Sam’s eyes lit up at the realization.  “You’re right! It has to be the mother!”

Dean shot him a suspicious look, clearly not understanding his enthusiasm.

Sam grabbed Dean’s shoulder to stop him.  “You said the pup was with a beta. The woman you saw couldn’t be the baby’s biological mother. Alpha-beta mates can’t have pups together.  They need an omega surrogate. ”

Dean stared at him as the words began to sink in.  The realization struck him then too.

“So there’s an unmated omega out there, who smells like heaven-on-earth to me.”

Sam nodded with a smile that quickly faded before he muttered sadly, “And the omega’s a breeder.”

\--

After going through the ordeal of pregnancy twice, Castiel knew the ins and outs of the pregnancy section.  When he woke up he immediately set to work on making a nest, as he knew that the supervisors would give him more pillows if he did so. Once he had about a dozen more pillows he ate his breakfast, which consisted of a large bowl of cereal, a banana, and a tasteless protein bar.  A beta watched him while he ate, to make sure he ate everything.  If he didn’t eat everything they provided him with, they would keep him in his room.  Keepers Kennels was very careful about keeping unborn pups healthy and the best way to go about that was to make sure the pregnant omegas ate well.   After he finished, he politely asked if he could go to the common area.

The pregnant omegas were encouraged to socialize with each other.  One of the supervisors proudly told him that a recent study had proved the correlation between healthy pregnancy and social omegas.  Castiel had responded by informing him that a study should not be necessary for something so common sense.  The beta had disliked that response.

He scanned the room and then headed over to a very pregnant female omega.

“Clarence!” the omega squealed before pulling him into a hug, “long time no see!”

“It’s not my fault we’re on different cycles,” Cas replied dryily.

“Oh yeah. Let me just delay my heats so we can sync up next time,” she snorted, rolling her eyes.

Castiel smiled softly, “I missed you Meg.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suppose most of you know who Alfred's mother is at this point! Unfortunately I'm traveling and it will be a week or so before the next chapter is posted! Comments and kudos rock! Thanks for all the support :)


	5. Chapter 5

His cell went off while he was replacing the oil in a client’s Honda Civic.  Dean wiped the grime from his hands and picked up the phone.

“Hey Sammy, what’s up.”

“I was just at Coach Thompson’s office.  His wife is here with the kid.  I think now is the best time to ask.”

Dean smiled. The wait was over, they had the chance to find out where the omega was. He had been waiting nearly 6 months for this, “Great. I’ll be over to in five.”

“Okay.”

 Dean hightailed it over to Bobby’s office and stuck his head in.

“Hey Boss, I’m gonna have to bail for the day. It’s the true mate stuff I told you about.”

Bobby nodded. “Get your ass out of here then. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yup!” Dean replied cheerfully, already walking off to his car.

He sped the entire way to the university, parked near the athletic building, and caught up with his brother. Sammy offered his hand for him to hold and laughed when Dean looked disgusted.

“We have to act like mates in order for this to be believable.”

Dean sighed, “Yeah. You’re right,” before taking his brother’s hand.

The two walked down the hall past Thompson’s office.  Dean could smell the wonderful scent of the pup as soon as he stepped into the building.  Sam glanced into the office, then pretended to pull Dean to a stop.

“Hey Coach!”

Thompson glanced up from the pup his wife was holding. “Hello Sam.”

“Oh,” Sam stepped aside to introduce Dean, “this is my mate Dean.”

Dean smiled politely and greeted the two adults. Sam craned his neck a bit to peer at the pup and grinned nonchalantly.

“What an adorable pup you have!”

The beta mother beamed, “Thank you!”

She glanced at her husband and then back at Sam, “He’s just starting to walk! Would you like to see?”

Sam nodded vigorously, “When did he start?”

The beta set Alfred down on his feet and straightened back up, watching the pup carefully. “About a month ago, right dear?”

Thompson nodded in agreement, reaching out to gently rest a hand on his wife’s shoulder.

Alfred took a couple slow steps, then looked up at the adults around him. He stared at Sam for a moment, his bright blue eyes wide.

Finally, Sam knelt down and smiled at the young pup. The boy reached out and grabbed a chunk of Sam’s hair with his stubby fingers. He immediately gave the hair a hard tug, making the omega cringe.

“Oh my gosh, I’m sorry about that Sam. Alfred you do not pull on people’s hair,” Mrs. Thompson chastised.

Alfred frowned and looked back at his adopted mother, “No.”

The woman sighed, clearly exasperated, “It’s my fault for teaching him the word ‘no’. That’s all he ever says anymore.”

 Sam stood back up, “How old is he?”

“Around 18 months now.”

Dean did his best to look sad while smiling, it was his turn to talk.

“Sammy and I have been trying for a pup for a long time now,” Dean lied, acting very disheartened.

Mrs. Thompson looked at the pair sympathetically, “Some omegas have a lot of trouble with that.” She reached out and brushed Sam’s arm gently.  “Some of my old friends had that same problem.”

Sam nodded and looked back down at the pup.  Both parents followed the look before sharing a sympathetic glance.

Thompson cleared his throat, “If you two really want kids, you should consider using a breeder. Pregnancy is a lot of stress and it might be best for Sam since he’s still in school.”

“You have a point,” Dean agreed.

Sam ruffled the pup’s short brown hair, nodding as well.

“He’s adorable. What farm did you go to?” Sam asked and then paused, “If you don’t mind me asking...”

“Not at all,” she replied with a smile, “We went to Keepers Kennels.”

Dean nodded and took Sam’s hand. Glancing up the clock, Dean stated that he had to run to work soon.  They thanked the Thompsons and hurried off, both of them immediately letting go of the other’s hand once they were out of the Thompson’s view.  They walked back to the Impala, Dean sliding in behind the steering wheel.  He drove like a mad man to Keepers Kennels, parking the car hastily, and rushing into the front building.

The receptionist looked up as he walked in and greeted him, “Hello, what can we do for you today?”

“Hi. My friend’s recommended an omega to me, I can’t remember the name right now, but they had a child from this omega.  Their name is Thompson.”

“Thompson? Give me a second and I’ll find the omega,” the receptionist answered, typing on the keyboard and watching the computer screen.

Sam walked in as the woman was typing and stood beside Dean.

“Okay, the breeder’s name is Castiel. Would you like to book a mating appointment with him?”

Dean glanced at his brother.  He knew the omega’s name now, _Castiel_. The name made Dean think of a bible-thumping, uptight nerd, but the image he created of this Castiel was one of perfection. He was tempted to ask to buy Castiel this very moment, but he didn’t want to force the other man into his life. Sam quietly suggested he say yes to a mating appointment.

He looked back up at the beta behind the counter, “Yes, I would.”

“Okay, let’s see…hmm.  His next available time is 3 months from now. Does the week of June 16th work for you?”

Dean frowned. He wanted to meet Castiel now. “No, that’s too long a wait. Isn’t there a time this month?”

“I’m sorry sir, but Castiel is currently carrying, it will be at least 7 more weeks before the pup is born and another month until he goes into heat.”

Dean suppressed a growl. The omega was knocked up with some random alpha’s pup. The omega who smelled like heaven-on-earth. He wanted more than anything to meet this omega.

Sam was sniffing the air behind him, clearly smelling his older brother’s distress. He glared at the receptionist over Dean’s shoulder.

“We have thirty other omegas who will be going into heat in the next week,” the receptionist continued, turning the computer screen to show him images of other omegas in the facility, “you can pick one and we’ll give you a twenty percent discount since your first choice is unavailable.”

“No thank you. I only want Cas,” Dean sighed, “Can I meet him before mating day?”

“No. It will be too stressful for him and we can’t have a pregnant omega getting stressed.”

“I can’t see him at all?” Dean asked, growing frustrated.

The receptionist typed something down and then turned the computer screen again to show him a picture. It was the Castiel, the man he hoped to make his. He looked to be in his early twenties, his black hair was unkempt, and he looked grumpy.  He was holding a pillow to his chest and he stared at the camera with blue eyes and a frown. A little caption below the picture stated that it had been taken three months earlier.

“What if I want to buy him?”

The receptionist raised an eyebrow, “Breeders aren’t cheap and you’d still have to wait until after he gives birth. We can’t risk an alpha getting defensive and killing the other alpha’s unborn pup.”

Dean clenched his fist tightly. The stupid beta was making this so difficult. He was ready to fight his way to the wonderful smelling Castiel until his brother set a hand on his shoulder.

“Come on, Dean. It’s not worth it.”

\--

Castiel sorely needed a back massage. Meg had reluctantly rubbed his back earlier, but she could only do so much with her swollen belly in the way. Fortunately, her pregnant state would never get in the way of her attitude. Meg was a godsend to him because she somehow managed to cheer him up no matter what. Seeing her was probably the highlight of each pregnancy.

He rolled over on the bed. His back was aching from the weight of his stomach. The doctors had told him that he was carrying twin boys. He had tried not to name them, but the way they kicked his bladder constantly prompted him to refer to them as Michael and Lucifer. It certainly felt like they were fighting in his belly. He also discovered that naming them made it hard for him to get angry when his back ached. He couldn’t curse at the two boys once they had become more than two creatures living inside of him.

He filled the tub with warm water and stripped down, stroking his inflated belly.  He climbed in slowly and sank down until the water was up to his neck. Slowly, he let his eyes slip closed and breathed in deeply.

Relaxing in the tub, it was nearly an hour before he got out and drained the water. He used one of the plush white towels they had given him to dry off, hanging it over the rim of the tub to dry once he was done. He organized his nest a bit more, enjoying the feel of the sheets on his skin. Then he climbed back into the bed naked and wrapped the sheets around himself, dozing off while the twins had a ceasefire.

He woke up to the sound of the door handle jiggling softly. It was past lights out and Castiel had to wait for his eyes to adjust to the darkness before he burrowed further in his blankets. Sometimes the doctors would come in to check on him at night. If he was sleeping they would gently and quietly listen to his heart and monitor his breathing before moving on.  If he was awake they would poke and prod him and take forever on their checkup. He much preferred to fain sleep.

The door handle stopped jiggling and the omega heard the door open softly, but no approaching footsteps followed. Instead a soft, “Castiel?” was murmured into the silent space.

He decided not to move, and that’s when he finally heard footsteps coming closer. A warm, soothing scent filled his nose.  It was like freshly-cut grass and warm leather with an underlying tang of motor oil. For some reason the smell had him thinking about his parents and his true home, the home he had before he was bounced between foster homes. The footsteps stopped abruptly, and Castiel could tell the visitor was standing over him. He relented and sat up slowly, pulling the sheet with him.

He found himself looking at a handsome man in a black Henley and jeans. The alpha, and the owner of the relaxing scent, stared back at him. The man inhaled deeply and took a step back.

“Are you Cas?”

He nodded, unsure of whether this man was good news or bad.

“You smell so fucking awesome.”

Castiel blinked at the strange alpha before replying slowly, “Thank you.”

The man smiled. “I wanted to talk to you because I caught your scent a few months ago and have been going crazy ever since. I think we’re true mates.”

Cas tilted his head and assessed the other man. “You want us to mate?”

His visitor looked shocked, “No! Well yeah… I want to, but I want to get to know you first. I’m Dean Winchester.”

“Oh,” Castiel said, unsure how to respond. He knew that he would enjoy waking up with that scent surrounding him each morning, but he found himself questioning the alpha’s motives. He decided to test the waters by abruptly declaring, “I’m pregnant.”

The alpha started to growl, then he abruptly stopped and nodded. Dean's eyes skimmed over the space where Castiel’s swollen stomach was visible beneath the sheets.

“I know.”

“With twin boys,” Castiel stated.

Dean nodded again and Castiel continued, oddly comforted by his quiet acceptance, “I named them. They’re Michael and Lucifer. I know I shouldn’t name them because they aren’t mine – but I can’t help it.”

His hand came to rest on his belly as he spoke and he felt a kick from one of the pups. The other man cleared his throat and Cas looked back up at him.

“I think that’s bullshit Cas. Those pups are more yours than they are some random alpha’s. You have to carry them for 9 months without any aid from a mate, and then you have to…you know.”

Cas could tell Dean was blushing as he said the last two words. He had never known an alpha to be so worried about his first impression, but then again most of the alphas he met wanted him to immediately bend over so they could load him up with pups. Castiel smiled at his words. This alpha was embarrassed by the mention of birth.

“Thank you, Dean.”

The alpha nodded awkwardly and then glanced back at the door.  “You know, I snuck in here tonight. We could slip out of here and nobody would know until morning.”

The omega blinked. The statement took a minute to sink in and then he stared at Dean incredulously. He could leave the breeding farm. He would be able to keep his pups once they were born. He had spent a long time planning a way out of the farm since he got here, but after he had given birth to Samandriel, he dropped the idea altogether. It was too risky, too stressful, and too difficult. He thought about what the beta had said on his first day – the first alpha he met would mark him and claim him. Dean was offering him a way out that was too simple to be safe. While he liked Dean, he had only known him for fifteen minutes. The alpha seemed very restrained, but he might turn at the drop of a hat and harm his pups.

Castiel shook his head. “I enjoy your company, but I cannot leave with you.”

Dean’s disappointment was palpable. The man’s shoulders hunched slightly in defeat.

“Yeah, of course. Good luck with Michael and Lucifer.”

His visitor walked back to the door as Castiel watched. He stepped out and pulled the door shut. It locked with a light click and then Cas was alone in the room once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooh! the two have finally met! It only took four chapters! :P  
> let me know what you think about Cas's kids!  
> comments and kudos are appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

Castiel knew he had made the wrong decision when he started getting false contractions a month later. The twins had another month in his belly – or at least that’s what the on-staff doctor had said. He had asked for medication or some type of pain pills after the first false contraction left him red-faced with tears in his eyes. The doctor had refused to give them to him. Today, four days after the first awful contraction, they had told him the reason he couldn’t have pain medicine. The alpha, or as the beta phrased it, “his current owner”, had paid the company extra to have an entirely natural birth. What this meant for him was no pain pills until Michael and his brother were born, even when he was agonizingly pushing the two pups out he couldn’t have any pain relief.

He decided that he did not want to suffer through the birth of the twins without something to alleviate the pain and began to consider Dean’s offer seriously. He knew it was risky to trust the mysterious alpha, even if the man smelled nothing but comforting to him and had never threatened him. If Dean threatened his pups, however, Castiel was sure he had some pent up anger he could unleash on him. Castiel understood that he could not watch his children be taken from him again. Furthermore, once he was out of the farm, he could check up on Anael and Samandriel and make sure they were, at the very least, in good hands.

He just needed to talk to Dean again.

The day after he reached his final decision, he went to the pregnant omega common room and was surprised by Meg’s presence. Yesterday she had looked ready to burst when she had waddled in and sat down beside him. Moreover, her due date had been a few days prior. The sight of her made Castiel smile, he needed her help in trying to contact Dean. A while back Meg had told him that she had friends in high places at the facility and followed the statement with a sly wink.

He needed her help with this. So he walked over to her and eased into a chair beside her.

“Meg, I need you to get a message to someone.”

The female omega looked at him with boredom and replied, “Is it Mister ‘Good-smelling-alpha’?”

“I wish you would stop calling him that.”

“Let me have my fun, Clarence. So you want another midnight visit?”

Castiel nodded. “I need to get out. Dean Winchester is my opportunity.”

“Yeah? I wish I had an ‘opportunity’ like that.”

Castiel stared at her, tilting his head in confusion.

Meg sighed, “I deserve a prince too you know…or a princess. I’ll take anyone really.”

“Can you do this for me, Meg? No – do it for my pups.”

“I’ll do it, Clarence, even though I don’t understand this attachment you have to the pups. Most omegas here want them gone as soon as they’re born.”

Meg paused and looked down at her stomach, “I mean when I pop this sucker out, it’s good riddance in my book.”

Castiel frowned at her, he knew she was right. All the omegas had quietly accepted the expectations that came with being a breeder, giving up their pups was part of it.

“Thank you, Meg,” he replied softly, “It means a lot to me.”

“Yeah, yeah, just doing what any friend would.”

Castiel scooted forward slightly to hug her as best he could with his pregnant belly. Meg hesitantly patted him on the back before he sat back in his chair.

The two sat silently for a moment before Meg asked, “Now have you seen the alpha that Daniel is shacked up with?”

Castiel shook his head. Meg’s tone had changed from somber to excitement. She clearly did not want to dwell on Castiel’s leaving.

“He is handsome as hell, all lean muscle and dark, brooding eyes. I’ve told you before that if you were an alpha I’d be on you in a heartbeat, but damn, does he give you a run for your money.”

Castiel laughed. Meg could use some cheering up, so he decided to humor her.

 “Well I’m not an alpha, so the mystery alpha would win by default.”

Meg nodded and continued to spout out the latest gossip to Castiel until a beta escort came over to take her back to her room.

“Bye, Clarence,” she said, looking away from him and following the beta.

\--

He couldn’t stand it. Dean woke up that morning just like he had for the past three weeks. His boxers were wet and his knot was painfully swollen. Dream Castiel had visited him once again, complete with an eight-month pregnant belly and sweet smelling slick between his thighs.

He let his head drop back to the pillow and groaned. When he finally got out of bed, he immediately stumbled to the bathroom and showered. His skin was tinged pink afterwards, if he didn’t scrub the stench of desperate, pining alpha off Sam would complain.

He drove Sam to the university, then headed over to the garage. Fortunately, the busywork of fixing cars took his mind of Castiel.

Dean’s cell went off while he was driving from Bobby’s garage on his way to The Roadhouse. He fished it out of his back pocket and glanced at the unfamiliar number before answering it.

“Hello?”

“Is this Dean Winchester?” a voice asked.

“Yes, that’s me.”

“Castiel would like to speak with you tonight. Come after midnight.”

The man on the line hung up before he could even reply and he put his phone on the seat beside him. His heart was beating fast at the mention of the omega’s name. He was smiling unabashedly when he walked into the bar to start his shift. He found Ellen behind the counter and begged her to let him get off early. She agreed only after he promised to take an extra shift that weekend.

Time seemed to move sluggishly as Dean waited for twelve o’clock, and when it finally reached midnight, he bolted out the door and raced to the breeding farm. He parked a quarter mile away on an unused dirt road and walked to the compound. Dean had no trouble sneaking into the building like he did last time and he followed his nose to Cas’s room. He was feeling jittery, so it took him a bit to pick the lock, but when he finally opened the door, it all became worth it.

The omega was dressed in sweatpants and a hoodie that was stretched over his pregnant belly. Castiel had wrapped one of his softer blankets around his neck like a scarf that reached down to his knees. He had a body pillow tucked under his arm and his feet were bare. Dean paused in the door, taking a deep breath and checking out the other man. His instincts were urging him to mate with the wonderful omega who smelled divine. He started breathing through his mouth to avoid going wild. Last time he had growled at Castiel for mentioning another alpha. Cas’s scent had gotten to his head and he couldn’t let that happen again – at least not while his feelings were unrequited.

He wanted to pick the omega up bridal style and carry him away from this place. He wanted to push the Castiel into the nest that had been constructed atop the bed in the corner. He wanted to feel every inch of the other man, outside and inside. He wanted the omega to love him. He wanted to cherish him. He wanted to fuck him. He wanted.

“Cas,” he whimpered quietly, trying to express the need and the worry he felt.

“I want to leave with you, Dean.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNNNNN. Meg's will always pull through for Clarence. Comment and stuff, I always appreciate it! I hope y'all are looking forward to the next chapter. I know I am. :)


	7. Chapter 7

The alpha’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Really?” Dean asked. He couldn’t stop himself from licking his lips to moisten them. He wanted to cup the omega’s face in his hands and kiss him fervently.

Castiel nodded, watching the alpha’s tongue slide along his bottom lip like he was preparing to eat him. He suddenly felt very nervous. “I will be your mate. Let us get out of here.”

He walked past Dean and started down the hall, not giving the other man a chance to protest that he didn’t want to force him into a mating. Dean had no choice but to follow, walking quickly after Cas and following him out of the compound.

\--

Dean immediately noticed the other man’s discomfort when they began to walk along the side of the road. The roadside was covered with gravel, and Cas was barefoot.

“Cas,” Dean started quietly.

The omega looked over at him curiously. Castiel was tense, Dean could see that from the tight line of his shoulders that he was ready to sprint away at any moment.

“Take my shoes,” the alpha stated, already stopping to toe off his boots.

Castiel bit his lip hesitantly before nodding and slipping his feet into the boots. Dean did his best to ignore the pain of walking shoeless on the gravel; he would rather have his own feet cut up than have his true mate endure the pain.

The two walked in silence all the way back to the Impala. When they got there, Dean politely opened the passenger side door for Castiel. The omega took a deep calming breath before he climbed in and slowly eased down onto the leather seat. No turning back now. Dean walked around the front of the car and slid into the driver’s seat. Then the alpha was starting the car and backing onto main road. It was only after a few minutes of silence that Dean spoke.

“How’s your back holding up?”

Cas looked at Dean with wonder, tilting his head slightly. He wondered how Dean knew about his back pains.

Dean glanced over and decided to continue, “My little brother’s an omega. He’s a bit of a nerd.”

He smiled before concluding, “Anyway Sammy said that back pain usually accompanies pregnancy.”

His passenger nodded, feeling a bit more relaxed. The tone of Dean’s voice suggested that the alpha loved his brother. If Dean’s brother was an omega, perhaps he would treat Castiel similarly.

“My back is a bit tender.”

“Sorry, Cas.”

Castiel blinked and stared at the driver.

“Why are you sorry?”

Dean looked back at him briefly, then back to the road, “Because it sounds like it sucks.”

Castiel paused for a moment, thinking back to what Meg had told him the first day they had met before quoting her, “Yes, pregnancy is a bitch.”

The alpha laughed genuinely, a grin spreading across his face. Dean settled back in his seat more, adjusted his grip on the wheel, and cracked open his window. So the omega had a hidden talent for humor.

“I’d be happy to give you a back rub,” Dean declared happily, doing his best to breath in the fresh air coming through his window. Castiel’s scent had thoroughly permeated the air within the car.

And just like that the omega tensed up again. The two lapsed back into silence.

“Actually, Sammy could give you one. He’d be better at it.”

Castiel nodded. He was much more comfortable with the idea of omega hands on his body. He didn’t want to think about alpha hands, even though the alpha who possessed said hands smelled phenomenal. Dean was beginning to understand that the mere concept of Sam soothed the other man.

“Does your brother live with you?” Castiel asked.

“Yup, he’s at the local university, studying to get a degree.”

“Mmmm,” the omega hummed in reply.

Dean took his foot off the gas as they turned off the main road and cruised down a side street. After a few more turns he pulled into the parking lot by the apartment complex and parked. Castiel looked very alert as he cut the engine and climbed out. The omega let himself out of the car and Dean led him to the front door of the complex. They climbed two flights of stairs and walked down a hallway before Dean turned to door number 17 and unlocked it. He stepped aside and gestured for Cas to step into the blackness first.

Castiel could smell the mingling scents of alpha and omega as soon as he stepped into the dark apartment. He inhaled deeply, the omega smelled mated. Icy fear began to set in. Dean lived with a mated omega which was only allowed if the alpha was mated as well. If Dean was mated then he had no reason to keep Castiel around. _Unless he intends to use you for breeding_ , he thought bitterly. Had he just escaped the breeding farm simply to become a personal breeder?

Suddenly he felt the warm press of another body against his back. Dean stepped away from him quickly and flicked on the lights.

“Sorry,” the alpha murmured.

In the light, Castiel could see Dean’s features. His freckle-covered cheeks were tinged with red. He was blushing. The omega narrowed his eyes to study the other man.

Dean shut the door and cleared his throat. He wanted to go wake up Sammy, but he was also afraid Castiel would bolt out the door if he was left alone for a minute. He decided to risk it, maybe the omega would view his lenience as a sign of trust.

“I’m gonna wake up Sammy,” he declared, walking into Sam’s bedroom before he could change his mind.

Castiel watched him go and glanced at the door. If he fled now he would be able to get out of the building before Dean noticed he was missing. He glanced at his stomach, rigorous exertion would put his unborn pups at risk and he had left the farm for their health. He stayed put and listened to the quiet sound of voices coming from Sam’s bedroom.

A few minutes later, Dean emerged with his brother. Castiel could smell relief rolling off Dean in waves. He immediately knew that Dean suspected he would flee. The omega brother, Sam, was taller than Dean, he was wearing flannel pajama pants and a plain grey v-neck.

“Cas meet Sam. Sam, Cas.”

Sam nodded to his brother and stepped forward, offering his hand. Castiel stared him in the face before looking at his extended hand with confusion. Sam let his hand drop back to his side.

“It’s nice to meet you, Castiel.”

Cas simply nodded in response.

Dean took a step forward.

“So, Cas, you can sleep in my bed or on the couch.”

“Or in my bed if you don’t want to be surrounded by the reek of alpha,” Sam offered with a polite smile.

Castiel knew that sleeping in a bedroom would allow him to barricade the door if he wished. A bedroom meant more safety and Dean’s bed room came with the calming scent of Dean.

He looked Dean straight in the eyes, “I will sleep in your room.”

“Sounds good to me. I’ll be on the couch then.”

Once that was decided, Dean led him to his bedroom and showed Castiel his closet.

“Feel free to wear anything of mine,” as an afterthought he added, “or Sammy’s if you prefer.”

Castiel silently nodded.

“Also the door locks so you can keep me out if you want.”

Dean could have sworn that Castiel smiled at that information. The omega could keep away the alpha.

“I’ll see you in the morning I guess,” Dean stated lamely before heading to the door.

“Thank you, Dean,” Cas said when he reached the door.

Dean turned and looked the omega up and down.

“It’s nothing,” he replied before shutting the door.

Dean heard the lock click into place a moment later. He grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and lay down to sleep. He was glad Cas had chosen to sleep in his room. He hadn’t mentioned it to the omega, but the windows in his bedroom were jammed and wouldn’t open. Dean couldn’t get into the room, but Castiel couldn’t get out of the apartment without walking right past him.

With that in mind, Dean conked out pretty quick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's freeeee! But what awaits an unmated pregnant omega in the outside world?  
> I love comments and kudos! Thank you for reading, I appreciate it!


	8. Chapter 8

In the morning, he drove Sam to the university and called Bobby to tell him he was going to take a vacation day. Dean was glad he didn’t work at The Roadhouse on Fridays; he didn’t think Ellen would be keen on him skipping work. He did not want to leave Castiel alone for too long so he only made one extra stop. He picked up hamburger meat at the supermarket, smiling when he imagined how much Cas would love his burgers. He bought a couple other items too, most of it was junk food, and then hightailed it back to his apartment.

Castiel was still in Dean’s bedroom when he got back. After scenting the air Dean concluded that Castiel hadn’t left the room since his arrival last night. He plopped down on the couch and watched television until twelve o’clock. He couldn’t hear any movement for the other room, so he walked to the door and knocked softly. After a moment, he caught the sound of sheets shifting.

“Hey, Cas. It’s around noon and I thought you might be hungry,” Dean called through the door.

Castiel did not reply, but a few minutes later Dean heard the click of the lock being unclasped and then the door was pulled open a tiny bit. Castiel peered out at him with intense bedhead. The omega was wearing an oversized pair flannel pants with the same hoodie from the day before. Even though the pants were large, the waistband barely stretched enough to allow for the omega’s swollen belly.

Dean took a step back, breathing through his mouth.

“Are you hungry?”

“Yes,” Castiel replied, opening the door a little more.

Dean started listing off the food options. He expected Castiel to ask for bacon and eggs, or maybe something crazy like pickle pancakes since Sammy had told him pregnant omegas get intense cravings for weird foods, but Castiel asked for cereal. Dean let him sample the three different cereals they had on the shelf. It amused him when Castiel tried a spoonful of Reese’s Puffs and made a face. Apparently the omega lacked a sweet tooth. He finally settled for Cheerios. He told Dean he was used to the bland cereal they gave him at the farm.

“I’m surprised you’ve lived this long without tasting Reese’s Puffs,” Dean replied.

The two had eaten relatively silently. Castiel chewed his Cheerios contently. Dean munched on Reese’s Puffs with his left hand clenching the leg of the table. Castiel was so close to him, and Castiel smelled _happy_. If Dean had thought the omega’s scent was awesome before, Cas’s happy scent was irresistible.

After drinking down the milk at the bottom of the bowl, Castiel looked over at the alpha and asked, “May I take a bath?”

“Yeah, of course Cas,” Dean replied. “Lemme clear that bowl for you and then I’ll help you with the bath.”

He scooped up the empty bowls and set them in the sink.

“Come on,” he said, walking past the still-seated Castiel and into the bathroom.

The omega followed him hesitantly, the happiness in his scent had evaporated like dew on a sweltering day. Dean frowned and knelt by the tub, turning the hot water knob. He stood up and took a step back to let Cas through.

“Let me know if it’s too hot.”

Castiel leaned forward and stuck his fingers under the faucet. Dean stared at the omega’s protruding ass. He couldn’t stop the possessive growl nor did he think before stepping forward, pressing his groin against _his_ omega’s backside. His hands naturally rested on Cas’s curved hips.

He snapped back to reality as his hands tugged at the waistband of Castiel’s boxers and he heard a sob coming from the omega. He recognized every third word and they made his blood run cold.

“No… Please… Don’t.”

\--

Since the alpha had not made an attempt to get physical with him last night, Castiel had doubted Dean would try during the day. He had been wrong and he had been stupid. The alpha wanted more from him.

He knew Dean would expect sex at some point. And yet when he felt Dean’s erection against his butt, he had broken down. Castiel cried and begged Dean to stop and then the alpha had frozen and bolted from the bathroom.

Cas pulled the door shut and locked himself in the bathroom. He drew in deep breaths and ran his fingertips through the warm bathwater. He could not allow Dean’s advances to stress him out, it was not good for his pups’ health. He stayed in the bathroom for a longtime. The water grew cold so he pulled the plug and watched it drain out.

Through the small window over the toilet he could tell the sun was going to set soon. His stomach rumbled, but he couldn’t leave the room. He could not face Dean right now.

A door opened and closed in the other room. Castiel put his ear to the door and listened to the two voices in the main room.

“I fucked up and went alpha on him, Sammy. I’m not surprised he hasn’t come out yet.”

Castiel did not catch what Sam said in reply. Footsteps approached the door and then there was a knock.

“Hey Cas, I’m gonna make dinner. Would you like to help?”

The smell of the other omega calmed Castiel’s nerves somewhat. He stood up and opened the door.

“Okay,” he replied softly, stepping out of the bathroom.

He looked around for Dean, but couldn’t see him.

“I told Dean to stay in his room until you were ready,” Sam explained, answering the unasked question.

Castiel nodded briskly and followed Sam into the kitchen. The two set about cooking salmon and sweet potatoes for dinner. Sam said they were good foods for pregnant omegas. Cas wondered if Sam had always know this much about pregnant omega health or if he had researched it specifically for Castiel’s health. He suspected the later, and it warmed his heart.

Dean was allowed back into the main room once the food was ready and he didn’t speak a word throughout the meal. Sam fueled the dinner time conversation by asking Castiel a lot of questions. Castiel found that he didn’t mind answering them.

After dinner, Sam helped him settle in for bed. He gave Castiel a toothbrush and a face cloth so the omega could freshen up a bit. Cas realized he really needed to take a bath and regretted letting the water go to waste earlier. He locked the door once he was ready for bed and curled up in the Dean scented sheets. He could not deny that he was in love with the alpha’s smell. He loved the concept of a true mate, but the physical side of such a relationship terrified him. He fell asleep quickly, comforted by the scent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think so far? Let me know! Also, sorry this is late, I meant to post it on Tuesday but I was busy!  
> Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

When Dean got up for his 7 am shift at the garage the next day, he realized that all his clothes were locked in his room with Castiel. Sighing, he knocked on Sam’s door and borrowed some of his clothes for the day. He instructed Sam to take good care of Cas before he left the apartment and drove to work.

\--

Once Dean left, Sam walked out into the living room and plopped down on the couch. He switched on the tv and surfed the channels until he found cartoons. Sam would never let Dean catch him watching that sort of stuff, so he only did it on weekends. From the way he saw it, he worked his butt off during the week and deserved the chill time. An hour or two later, he switched off the television and propped his legs up on the coffee table, settling in to read one of his textbooks. He quickly burned through the assigned chapters and put the book aside, deciding it was breakfast time.

Sam was scrambling eggs when he heard the lock on Dean’s door unlatch. Moving through the kitchen to grab bacon from the fridge, he glanced over at the other omega. Castiel looked sleep-disheveled, but Sam could see a small smile gracing his lips.

“Hey Cas. Hungry?”

Castiel nodded to him, then looked about the room and inhaled; he was obviously looking for Dean. Sam grabbed two plates from the cupboard and set them on the counter, dividing the eggs up and scrapping them onto the plates. He added a few pieces of bacon and set the plates down on the table. As he turned to the fridge to grab some juice, Castiel wandered over to the table and sat down.

Sam poured two glasses of juice and handed one to Cas. He pulled out his own chair and sat next to Castiel. Castiel looked at him seriously.

“What about Dean?”

“He’s at work all day. It’s just the two of us until he gets back.”

Castiel paused, drinking in the information before he nodded. He kept staring at Sam like he was trying to assess him. He had yet to touch any of the food in front of him.

“Dean has a mate.”

Sam stopped eating and set down his fork. From Castiel’s tone and unblinking stare he could tell the other omega itching to have some question answered.

“Yes. Dean legally has a mate.”

“Why doesn’t his mate live with him?”

Sam shifted awkwardly in his seat, looking at his hands for a moment. Then he looked directly into Castiel’s eyes.

“His mate does live with him,” he retorted.

Cas frowned at him, tilting his head to the side. Sam paused and then pulled at his shirt collar to expose the mating bite.

The other omega’s eyes looked like they were going to pop out of their sockets. Cas did his best to stifle his gasp, but Sam heard it anyway.

\--

Castiel’s mind was whirling. Sam and Dean were brothers and mates. He had never heard of that occurring, thinking about it made him queasy though he didn’t really know why. Dean had a _mate_. Dean and Sam were _mates_. Every night Dean probably tiptoed out of the main room and into Sam’s bedroom where the two of them would – he wanted to puke.

Perhaps Sam read his expression because he started talking again. His voice was calm and collected. The calmness was soothing and Cas stayed seated as he spoke.

“When I turned 18, a couple betas from a nearby breeding farm came to take me away. Dean and I lost our parents just like you, but since Dean presented as an alpha, he was allowed to raise me instead of sending me to an orphanage. I was terrified when they started to pull me towards the door and then Dean was at my side and he bit me. After that the betas had to leave without me because I was mated. Dean saved me from a life at the farm.”

Castiel bit his lip, processing this information as best he could. He knew his swollen belly was partially to blame for the quick changes of his mood. Disgust had ebbed as suddenly as it had come. Jealousy was creeping up his spine. He wished someone had saved him from the past four years of his life. Then again, Dean had saved him. It wasn’t as soon of a save as Sam’s was, but Dean had saved Cas from a painful birth and all the future matings he would have been forced into.

Since Sam seemed open to questions currently, Cas hesitantly asked, “Do you and Dean mate?”

Sam cringed and Castiel immediately knew the answer before he spoke.

“That’s disgusting! We’re brothers!”

Castiel apologized softly and nodded, looking down at his cooling food with renewed interest. He scarfed down the eggs once he realized how hungry he was. He paused after chewing on a piece of bacon and looked up again.

He needed to know what his role was in this apartment. It bugged him that he had no clue what Dean wanted from him, if Dean mated with him the mating bond between the two brothers would be severed. Then Sam would be taken to a breeding farm. Dean didn’t seem like the type to abandon his little brother, especially after all he had done to care for him.

“Why – “ he started and ended just as abruptly. His stomach clenched painfully in a contraction. Castiel had almost forgot what had made him ask for Dean’s assistance in the first place. He gripped his belly and curled up, resting his head on his knees and shaking a bit.

“Cas?” Sam asked. He sounded extremely worried.

“False contraction,” the pregnant omega gritted out as his body seized again. He gripped his knees, praying that the contractions were done. After a minute or so, he straightened up again. His face was red and his breathing was a bit rough, but he was fine.

“We need to find an obstetrician,” Sam told him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well the secrets out! What did you think? Was Cas's reaction what you thought it would be?  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


	10. Chapter 10

Dean tiptoed into the dark apartment at 2 am. He couldn’t help but pause in the doorway with his nose to the air. Both omegas were sleeping in their respective rooms. As his eyes adjusted to the blackness, he noticed a slip of paper on the table. After pulling off his boots he padded over to the table and strained his eyes to read Sam’s handwriting. Anxiety bubbled in his stomach when he read the note.

_Doctor Crowley 9 am Monday._

Before he could stop himself he was at the door to Castiel’s room. The omega had smelled healthy when Dean walked in, usually sickness added an underlying sweetness to a person’s scent. He crouched down, getting his nose as close to the space under the door as possible. Castiel’s smell was strongest there, but it wasn’t strong enough for Dean to full assess it. He stood back up and tried to knob. The door was unlocked.

He pushed the door open a bit and stepped inside. The heady scent of pregnant omega filled his nostrils. It was entirely fresh pie and sweet fruit, there was no additional odor or undertone of illness. Cas was completely and utterly okay.

Dean traced the omega’s outline with his eyes. He wanted to trace those curves with his hands. He quickly turned and left the room, softly closing the door behind him. He pulled the hem of his shirt to his nose and inhaled. The smell of his own sweat helped him forget the enticing smell of Castiel.

He was still terrified about his misstep yesterday. He had felt Cas up without the omega’s consent. He had been ready to hold his true mate down and “do the full monty” with him. And Castiel clearly didn’t want any of that or any of him.

Dean moved sluggishly as he prepared for bed. He took a bottle of bourbon out of the cupboard and cradled it when he stretched out of the couch. It had been a while since he’d had a nightcap. He’d forgotten how easy it was to slip under after a few gulps.

\--

Cas woke up the next morning to a gentle rapping on his door. It took him a few seconds to gather his whereabouts. The first morning he had woken in Dean’s bed he experienced something of a panic attack before finally remembering the events of the previous day.

He scented the air and inhaled the smell of mated omega.

“Cas?” Sam called softly, confirming Castiel’s suspicion.

“Give me three minutes,” he replied, pushing back the sheets.

He cringed as the cold air rushed forth now that his warm blanket was gone. His movements were slow as he swung his legs off the side of the bed and eased all his weight onto his feet. If his feet and his back weren’t hurting so much, he might have laughed at how old and crotchety he felt.

After changing into one of Dean’s larger t-shirts, he pulled open the door and went into the main room. He hadn’t locked the bedroom door last night. He didn’t want to keep living in fear of Dean coming into his room uninvited. The only way he had thought of to face the fear was to trust the alpha to respect his space. Last night he had slept as well as he usually did while nearly 9 months pregnant and Dean had not bothered him. It was a promising test result and Castiel had to admit he felt a little safer.

Sam was in the kitchen cooking. When Cas padded over he looked up and smiled.

“How’d you sleep?”

“Like I normally do.”

“I can give you a back massage,” Sam offered.

“I would like that.”

Sam nodded and turned his attention back to the stove. Castiel went to the cupboard that Sam had taken plates from the previous day and grabbed two plates. It stuck him how odd this was from the typical day-to-day of his old life. He set the table as Sam had the day before and sat down. Soon Sam was scraping eggs onto the plates.

“So Dean will have to take you to the appointment we made for tomorrow,” Sam explained gently, watching the other omega for his reaction.

Cas just nodded. He didn’t want Sam to know how nervous he was. To be an unmated pregnant omega and go out in public, he could be taken back to the farm at any moment, all it would take is a phone call to turn him in.

“I would come, but it would draw attention,” Sam added.

Cas nodded again. He knew. An alpha with two omegas would have everyone turning their heads. Furthermore, it could get Dean into serious trouble. Alphas were typically fined in they had more than one omega in there care not including omega children. The fines could get pretty hefty, or so Meg had told him. Some alphas paid and the ones who couldn’t pay spent time in jail. Dean worked two jobs and had a brother in college; Castiel knew he wouldn’t be able to pay such a fine.

Sam stood up once his plate was clear and started washing it. Castiel stood and walked to the sink, waiting for Sam to finish so he could wash the plate he had used. The other omega simply took the plate from him, leaving Castiel empty-handed and feeling like a burden.

“Go sit on the couch,” Sam instructed, “I’ll be over in a second.”

The pregnant omega followed his directions, waddling to the couch and sitting down. He listened to the sound of the running water until it stopped.  Then Sam came over and gently laid his hands on his shoulders. He in rubbed big circles on Castiel’s shoulder blades.

“You’ve gotta tell me what feels best,” Sam prompted.

Castiel nodded and slowly replied, “My lower back has the most pain.”

In response, Sam’s hands slid downwards and pressed against Castiel’s tender muscles. The initial touch was painful and Cas groaned. Sam stopped.

“No, it feels good. The muscles are tender.”

Sam started again, prodding with gentler hands this time, but increasing the pressure slowly.

Cas shut his eyes. It felt amazing.

He didn’t know how long Sam spent rubbing his back, but when the other omega’s hands pulled away from his back, he let out a long, contented sigh.

The two omegas spent the day in quiet companionship. Sam had a lot of homework to finish for his classes on Monday, but he would get up every few hours for a break. Each time he would spend a little while talking to Cas - they would talk about Sam’s studies usually - and then he would get a snack for Castiel to eat before he returned to his work.

After several hours, Sam shut one of his books, stood up, and stretched. Castiel looked up from one of the books Sam had lent him.

“I’m going to make dinner,” Sam stated, heading toward the kitchen.

“I’ll help.”

The two set about steaming broccoli and cooking steak. Sam had to do most of the work, but Castiel was enjoying himself. Even though the only thing he really did was watch for the water in the pot to boil, he felt useful.

\--

The entire day Dean wanted nothing more than to go back to the apartment. He wanted to spend time around Castiel and just laze about.

He spent six hours at the garage and then another six hours at The Roadhouse. He was thrilled to head home at 7 o’clock and he practically skipped up the steps in the apartment complex.

When he walked into the small apartment, the tantalizing smell of content omegas nearly knocked him over. He heard voices coming from the kitchen and immediately grinned. Dean kicked off his boots and sauntered in the direction of the voices.

Sam was the first one to look up and see him.

“Hi, Dean.”

“Hey guys,” Dean replied, starting at Cas. The omegas cheeks were flushed from the heat of the kitchen.

“I hope Sammy hasn’t turned you into a housewife,” he teased.

Cas shook his head without a word. Dean frowned and looked to Sam for guidance. His little brother just shrugged.

“Sorry,” the alpha muttered and walked into the bathroom to shower off the smell of liquor and gasoline.

He took his time in the shower, where he ended up popping a knot to the linger smell of Cas, and then he dressed and stayed in the living room until dinner was ready.

It was pretty clear Cas didn’t want him anywhere near him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all the comments! It's good to know y'all are enjoying it!  
> Love you all <3


	11. Chapter 11

“So, Castiel, how are you feeling?”

Cas swallowed and watched the shady doctor closely. He was wearing a thin robe that opened in the back. He felt naked and uncomfortable. Dean was sitting in the corner, as far away from the omega as possible. The stale, sterile smell of omegas, betas, and alphas set Castiel on edge and part of him wished Dean was sitting beside him. He wanted to hop off the little bench with the crinkly tissue paper and climb into the alpha’s lap.

“I am okay. I have false contractions and back pains.”

Doctor Crowley nodded and smiled. The smile made Cas’s skin crawl.

“Will you lay back and prop up your legs here?” the doctor asked, gesturing to a pair of stirrups at the bottom of the bench.

Castiel nodded again, trying his best to pretend he was still at the farm and this was a routine checkup. He eased down onto his back and spread his legs, resting them in the stirrups. The doctor stepped closer and began to prod him gently. Crowley’s gloved fingers felt cold and uncomfortable on his skin.

There was a growl from the corner where Dean sat. Cas’s cheeks flushed. There was something indecent about an alpha seeing his hole when he wasn’t in heat.

“You’re about a centimeter dilated. That means it should be about two weeks or more before they’re ready. Sit up."

Cas was quick to do so, closing his legs hurriedly. The doctor offered him a slip of paper. It was the sonogram the nurse had done before Crowley came in.

"I would suggest plenty of rest. The tall one told me that you had given birth before, but having twins is a different experience. The back pains are common, but I can still prescribe a painkiller for you. The false contractions are something you need to ride out. Take more pain meds if they help. If more the contractions happen quickly, or there are more than three in a row, you need to come see me.”

Castiel nodded. The doctor scrawled something down on a slip of paper and handed it to Dean.

“Take this to the nearest drug store. The directions will be on the bottle. I trust you can read, Winchester?”

Dean frowned at him, “Of course I can read.”

“Good. Now I would suggest having a bit of discrepancy when it comes to Castiel here.”

Dean huffed and shifted, grabbing his wallet from his back pocket.

“Don’t tell anyone he was here,” the alpha growled before handing the doctor a few hundreds.

The doctor smiled, “I’ll do you one better, I’ll put him down as Sam Winchester.”

Dean nodded tersely. Doctor Crowley walked out after pocketing his extra cash, leaving the two men alone. Dean pulled the curtain across so his view of Castiel was blocked, but he could hear the rustle of Cas hopping down and changing into his clothes.

“I’m done, Dean.”

The alpha pulled the curtain back and looked at the fully-clothed Cas.

“Okay, let’s get out of here.”

The omega nodded and followed Dean. He walked close to Dean, inhaling the other man’s smell and clutching the image of his two pups. The smell of a powerful alpha shouldn’t comfort him, but Dean’s smell still did.

\--

He hated Crowley, but the man kept his promises and in the long run, that’s what mattered most. He felt guilty that he had let such a slippery man touch Castiel. He kept telling himself that Castiel was probably used to it after two births, but he still felt guilty. He couldn't stop the guilt, Cas had left the farm for more freedom and now he was stuck with a bookish omega and a horny mated alpha.

Dean grabbed the passenger side door and tried to help Cas into his seat without touching the omega, he wasn’t sure how Cas felt about him anymore. He shut the door and walked around to the driver side, sliding onto the leather seat and turning on the car.

They rode in silence. Dean figured that Cas had nothing to say to him and while he wanted to talk to Cas about the twins, he also didn’t want to overstep the invisible boundary. He couldn’t deny his excitement over Cas’s pregnancy. Soon there would be little pups in his life that had some of Castiel’s features. The idea made him smile even though he wanted the pups to look like both him and Cas. He could cross his fingers and hope that Cas might accept him as his mate in the future.

He blinked as a warm hand suddenly squeezed his shoulder. The contact made it hard for him to keep focused on the road, but when he scented the air, he inhaled a wave of distress. He spared Cas a long glance and saw that the omega was tense. He followed the other man’s gaze and saw two men following a woman. The woman was stumbling forward along the sidewalk. Her hair was oily and matted, her hands were tied behind her back, and she wore a collar about her neck. The collar marked her as an omega, a breeder in fact, and Dean was surprised that she was allowed in public.

“Meg,” Cas muttered. Then he was crowding up against the door, practically sticking his head out of the window.

“Meg!” He said louder.

 Suddenly it clicked. Dean reacted.

“Stop Cas,” he barked before he reached past Cas and shut the window.

Cas froze at the command, then he was curling in on himself like a scolded puppy. His arms wrapped protectively over his ballooning belly and his head dropped down.

He immediately wanted to kick himself for being so short with the omega. Instead he watched the rearview mirror as the omega from the farm got further and further away.

“Cas…” he tried.

Castiel didn’t react.

“She was one of your friends at Keeper’s Kennels?”

He got a nod from Cas, he took that as a good sign. It was better than the omega simply ignoring him.

“I’m sorry Cas, but we can’t help her. It was risky getting you out of there and it would be even riskier if I went back there.”

Cas looked up at him, he was frowning like he had been in the picture they had shown Dean at the farm, but his face was red and blotchy and his eyes were watery.

“Look I wish I could get all of the omegas out of that shithole, but-“

“No,” Cas argued. The omega was uncoiling, his shoulders rolled back and his voice was firm.

Dean stared at him, “What?”

The omega’s voice crescendoed as he replied, “You would not break any of those omegas out. You only care about this true mate philosophy that died out ages ago. You broke me out so you could be happy. Your ownership of me is what makes you happy.”

Dean had woken the mama bear and it was not pretty. Those blue eyes were ready to burn holes in him.

“No, Cas, that’s not-“

“No, Dean. I did not run away from the farm just be a pretty little omega escort on your arm.”

He could feel his heart drop to the floor of the impala as those words hit him. He pulled into a parking spot outside the apartment complex and shook his head violently, unsure how to reply to Cas’s accusations.

“I want you to be my mate,” he stated slowly, “you know that Cas…”

He hoped the promise would quell the pregnant omega’s anger. Instead he heard Castiel growl for the first time and then the other man was lashing out at him with his fists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think so far? How bout Cas's reaction? Did it seem Cas-esque?  
> I love comments and kudos! You guys rock <3


	12. Chapter 12

It had been a week since Dean had walked into the apartment with a black eye and a bloody nose. He told Sam that he had tripped on the stairs, but his little brother couldn’t be tricked that easily. It wasn’t hard to notice the tense silence that surrounded both Dean and Castiel. Dean seemed entirely off to Sam. His brother could bottle things up, but he had never seen Dean brood and get drunk as frequently as he had in the past week. Yesterday he had come home to find Dean unconscious next to the puke-filled toilet.

Castiel had hidden away. He came out for breakfast and dinner, but never stayed outside Dean’s room for longer than necessary. He also refused to be anywhere near Dean. Sam had to coax Cas into the kitchen when Dean was at work. When Sam finally worked up the courage to ask about the sonogram, Cas had shown him the crumpled black and white image for a few seconds before he snatched it back.

He knew he had to talk to the two of them. Clearly something had happened during the doctor’s appointment.

“Dean,” he prompted one early morning, before Cas was up.

Dean was pulling on his coat, about to leave for the garage, but he stopped when he heard Sam. He looked up and saw Sam standing in the doorway to his bedroom.

“Yeah, Sammy,” Dean answered, not meeting his brother’s eyes.

“What happened with you and Cas?”

Dean tensed up immediately but didn’t respond. Sam decided to ask again and opened his mouth, only to be cut off.

“I don’t want to talk about it, Sammy,” his older brother growled out through gritted teeth.

Then the alpha turned on his heels and walked to the door. Sam scrambled to follow him, Dean couldn’t just ignore whatever was wrong.

“Dean, come on –“

“No,” Dean replied firmly, shutting the door in his brother’s face.

\--

He didn’t feel good about snapping at Sammy. His brother wouldn’t understand and he would probably side with Cas. One of the last things Dean wanted was to have the two omegas that were living with him openly hate him. It was already hard enough to deal with Cas’s aggression and come to terms with the omega’s rejection.

He spent six hours changing oil and fixing up cars at the garage before grabbing lunch at a drive through on his way to The Roadhouse. As it got later into the evening, a beta woman sat down on the far end of the bar. Dean spent a while talking to her as she sipped her cosmopolitan. Her name was Lisa; she was a yoga instructor and damn was she hot. Time passed quickly at the bar when he had someone to talk to and soon it was midnight and Ash came in to take over for him. He logged his hours and then sat down at the stool beside the beta. He had a few shots of whiskey. She had another cosmopolitan. Soon she was resting her hand on his arm and laughing.

Lisa didn’t smell like anything. That’s how Dean knew she was a beta in the first place. But with his senses dulled by alcohol, the lack of scent wasn’t noticeable. After another hour or so of talking, she settled her tab and started to pull on a jacket. She was leaving, Dean knew that. So he leaned towards her and asked, “Can I join you?”

Lisa nodded and flashed Dean a big smile.

“I would like that.”

They walked outside together and exchanged a few kisses. Lisa rested her back against the door of her car as Dean crowded up against her and kissed her softly. Then Lisa got in the car and Dean got into the Impala. His head was fuzzy, but he focused all his attention on driving and managed to follow Lisa back to her house without wrapping his car around a pole. He parked his car in the driveway next to Lisa’s SUV and the two of them slipped into the house. They ended up making it as far as the couch before both of them had undressed. Dean flopped down on his back and smiled up at Lisa as she straddled him thighs and sunk down. Dean remembered the movement of her hips and how good it felt. He remembered moaning softly and letting his head fall back against the couch. Lisa kept moving faster and faster, but he kept getting sleepier until he closed his eyes and passed out.

\--

When he woke up, his head throbbed a bit. Lisa was curled up under a blanket on the other side of the couch; he was entirely naked. He got up slowly and rushed to pull on his jeans and shirt. He was out of the house in record time without waking Lisa.

He broke the speed limit on the drive home. He knew he smelled like alcohol and sex and he hated it. He hated the fact he had become so caught up in his own troubles that he had slept with another person. He wished it could have been Cas and he regretted everything.

\--

Dean hadn’t come back last night, Cas could tell Sam was getting stressed about it. It was nearly ten on a Sunday and Sam was calling everyone who had been with Dean yesterday.

That was when Dean walked in. The alpha smelled strongly of sex and booze. It made Cas crinkle his nose and it made his stomach twist. He took gulps of air to avoid inhaling through his nose.

“Dean, what the hell,” Sam said accusingly, hanging up the phone.

“Good morning to you too, Sammy.”

“Where were you?” Sam asked, despite knowing the answer.

Dean snorted and then looked at Cas. He stopped smiling.

“Nowhere. I made a mistake.”

Sam was surprise by his response. He had expected his brother to say something snappy. Dean took a big breath and stared at Cas for a moment before looking down at the floor.

“Look I-“

Dean was cut off as someone wrapped loudly on the door. With a frustrated huff, Dean whipped around and pulled open the door.

Meg stood in the hallway. She looked like she had been roughed up. Her hair was frizzy and tangled and her lip was bleeding. The two men from yesterday were with her. One was holding a thick cord that connected to the collar about her neck, the other one stood beside her, staring past Dean at Castiel.

“Hey Clarence,” Meg muttered.

Cas’s eyes widened. Dean tried to fill up the whole doorway. Cas had to grab onto the back of the couch to keep himself steady.

“What do you want,” he growled out.

The man beside Meg spoke first, “You took our breeder. This bitch could smell him, now we can see him. Castiel is our property.”

“He isn’t your anything,” Dean retorted, barring his teeth at the man.

“We are taking him back to the farm,” the man declared and moved forward to try and shove Dean out of the way.

“I’ll call the police,” Sam threatened from behind his older brother, “You don’t have a warrant to come into our apartment. You can’t do anything. If you set foot in this apartment, you’ll have to deal with the law.”

Dean smirked, “You know he’s right.”

The man growled in annoyance, “Technicalities.”

“Get. Out.” Dean snapped back.

“Fine,” the man decided, peaking past Dean to look at Sam and Cas, “we will see you in court for having two omegas instead.”

“I hope not,” Dean said before slamming the door shut.

Cas sunk to his knees and started crying. He had done this to Meg. He had escaped, but he had also condemned his best friend to being beaten and used as a bloodhound. He sobbed loudly and Dean turned around at the sound.

Dean walked towards him slowly and kneeled down beside him. Offering the side of his neck to the omega. Cas leaned forward a bit, moving towards the alpha’s comforting smell. He rested his nose against Dean’s neck and took a deep breath.

“It’s okay, Cas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long!  
> hope y'all are still reading :)  
> it makes my day when you comment also <3  
> The man from the farm that does most of the talking is supposed to be Zachariah..


	13. Chapter 13

“We need to get going, Dean.” Sam stated, breaking the silence.

Dean pulled away from where his nose was pressed against Castiel’s neck. He looked up at Sam and his eyes were soft and sad. Cas’s grip tightened marginally, Dean could feel his pregnant belly against his own chest. He reached out and caressed the swell with a slow, gentle hand.

Cas pulled away quickly like he had been bitten by fire. The moment was clearly over. Castiel frowned and held his hand out to Sam. The other omega helped pull him to his feet. Dean stood too.

“We need to pack up quick and cover our scents as best as possible,” the alpha instructed.

Sam nodded and hurried to the bathroom. He came back a second later with a perfume bottle in his hand.

“I got some scent blocker the last time I was in heat. You didn’t complain about the smell when I used it, so it must have worked.”

Dean wrinkled his nose slightly, but nodded.

“Let’s get packed first.”

The two brothers rushed about the apartment, throwing clothes and various other items into bags. Cas stood in the living room awkwardly until Sam told him to have a seat and take a breather. So Cas sat and breathed slowly, calming himself as best he could without the comforting smell of alpha filling his nostrils. Dean headed into his bedroom. Sam followed after a second.

“We can’t exactly go to a motel, Dean,” Sam whispered when he was sure that Cas was properly situated in the living room.

“Don’t you think I know that, Sammy?”

“Well then where exactly are we going to go?”

“We need to get Cas a mate.”

\--

He couldn’t help but be suspicious. They had nowhere to go, but still they had packed everything they could take into the Impala and Dean had sprayed the scent blocker all over the apartment and in the hall. Sam had handed him a worn-out, gray fleece blanket and a pillow and told him to relax. The car smelled like Dean and the scent, combined with the rhythmic motions of the car on the highway, had lulled him to sleep. He didn’t know where they were when he came back to consciousness, by Sam was still sitting on the passenger side. His eyes were shut too.

He propped himself up on his elbows and stared out the windshield. Castiel surmised that they were at an apartment complex.

Guilt bubbled up inside of him. He had overturned their lives. Now it appeared that they were moving to keep him safe.

“Cas?” Sam asked, opening his eyes and shifting to look at him.

“Yes.”

“Are you alright?”

Cas sniffed the air and realized the smell of his worry was filling the car and covering the alpha smell.

“Yes,” he responded, trying to control his scent.

“What do you want from us, Cas?” Sam asked innocently.

Castiel tilted his head slightly, “I don’t follow your question.”

“I mean, Dean wants to be your mate, but he also wants you to be happy. If living in a cabin in the middle of the woods with nobody else makes you happy, you should tell him that. He’ll leave you alone and so will I. We just need to know what you want.”

This new information confused him thoroughly. Dean had expressed his desire to be his mate, but he hadn’t noticed that Dean had put Castiel’s desires before his own.

“I need to think about that,” he replied after a moment.

“Okay, Cas. Just, don’t lead my brother on if you want nothing to do with him.”

Sam turned to look at him and Cas nodded in return. Then Sam settled back in his seat with a sigh.

After a while, he started to doze off again. Before he could slip back into sleep, however, Dean was coming out of the building with another man. He tensed slightly, scared of the threat this new man could potentially pose.

“Stay here a sec,” Sam told him, before climbing out of the Impala.

He watched the three men converse for a while. The man must have said something funny because Sam burst into a laugh cut right before the newcomer went back inside. Sam came around to open the backdoor of the car.

“We’re gonna go inside.”

Cas just nodded dumbly and accepted Sam’s help to get out of the car. Dean grabbed something from the glove compartment. Then they headed inside the building and down a hall to a door. Dean walked up first and opened the door immediately. He held it open as Sam and Cas went inside.

The short man from before was lounging in a recliner. He had an obvious air of dominance and confidence, but with a sniff Castiel knew he was a beta.

Sam took a seat on the couch and patted the cushion beside him. Castiel hesitated, then waddled over and sat beside the other omega. Dean stayed standing.

\--

He really didn’t know how to explain this and Sam had no idea either. Dean started by clearing his throat. All eyes turned to him.

“Cas, this is Gabe. He’s an escort and, if you’re okay with this, he’s going to act as your mate for a little while.”

Castiel’s brow creased in confusion as he stared at the alpha intently. Sam was watching the two of them. The beta made a show of sighing loudly.

“Please Dean-o, I prefer to be known as what I am,” Gabe turned to look directly at Cas, “My names Gabriel. I’m a pornstar.”

Castiel stared at the beta then looked at Sam. Sam gently explained, “He makes sex films.”

“Okay,” the pregnant omega stated, unphased.

Gabriel smiled, “As you probably figured out, I’m a beta, so you won’t have to worry about alpha mood swings and ruts like Dean-o’s mate does.”

Dean rolled his eyes very obviously.

“I know for a fact that even as gigantic as you are, you can still overpower me if necessary and I’m not going to give you a mating bite unless--”

“Basically all he’s going to do is pose as your mate,” Dean summarized, cutting the beta off.

The alpha shot the beta a glare and the beta stared right back. Castiel smiled at Gabriel’s defiance. He liked the beta already.

“I won’t bite unless it is absolutely necessary to keep you from being taken back to the farm,” Gabe concluded, still staring down Dean.

Sam finally looked at Cas. He looked anxious.

“Is this alright with you Cas? Otherwise we can figure something else out…”

Cas nodded. “I think this is a good idea.”

The omega’s frowned and opened his mouth again, resting his open palm on his belly.

“We’re gonna be staying with Gabriel until we figure out a more permanent solution,” Sam told the other omega.

Cas nodded.

“Alright-y let’s get you guys settled!” the beta announced, hopping up enthusiastically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoorah it's Gabriel to save the day :)  
> I couldn't resist having him in my story..  
> Thanks for reading! Y'all make me super happy!
> 
> Also! Out of curiousity, is anyone interested in RPing with me? I really like to RP Cas sooo let me know if youre interested! :)


	14. Chapter 14

Dean had to share a king sized bed with his brother. It was a large bed, but it wasn't large enough. He was not proud to admit that he had a couple wet dreams while sharing the bed with his little brother. They had setup a wall of pillows between them, but that didn’t stop how wrong Dean felt when he woke up with the smell of his release filling the room and mingling with the smell of Sammy who was sleeping a foot away.

Sam hadn’t mentioned anything yet, Dean could only pray that he hadn’t noticed anything. His brain was just so addicted to Castiel that he couldn’t curb his sexual frustration.

It wasn’t just about the sex either, though Dean imagined the sex would be pretty fucking fantastic, it was about the strength of the omega and his actions around Dean. Castiel’s fiery nature, the fact that he was willing to punch Dean in the face when the alpha was out of line, it made Dean like him even more. He was defiant and that made Dean want to get closer to him.

\--

Nobody showed up at Gabe’s apartment over the next few weeks. Dean was relieved. The scent blocker must have worked and the men must have lost Cas’s trail. It turned out that Gabriel’s bachelor pad was quite spacious, Castiel even got his own bed. The commute to drop Sammy at the University and then go to work was longer than it had been, but Cas’s was safe and looked after so Dean didn’t mind. He had to work longer hours to stretch his budget and pay Gabe for the accommodations. Once or twice Gabe told him he would ignore the fee if he could go on a date with Sammy. Dean shot that idea down immediately.

Castiel was ready to pop. He groaned every time he had to move in the smallest way and tended to stay in bed until it was absolutely necessary that he got up. With every moan he made, Sam would scurry over to him like a midwife and rub his back soothingly for a little while.

Dean made a little progress with Cas, he would bring the omega breakfast in bed some mornings and fill the tub with warm water when Castiel needed a bath. A few times, when Castiel was in a stellar mood, the omega let Dean rub his protruding belly and talk to the two unborn pups. Other times Cas would snap at him or avoid him, but as their stay at Gabe’s progressed, those times became few and far between.

Early one morning, the third week of their stay, Dean woke up to the omega standing before him and calling his name.

“What’s up?” he asked, wanting very much to roll over and fall back asleep. He wouldn’t mind if Cas joined him in bed either.

“My water broke,” the omega stated in a matter-of-fact manner, like this happened to him daily.

“What?” Dean asked again, before processing what Castiel had said.

Then he sat upright and shook Sam by the shoulders.

“Sam!” he hissed.

His baby brother cracked an eye open and surveyed the scene.

“Cas is having the pups!”

The other omega was awake in an instant and then the mated pair were hoping out of bed and throwing on more acceptable clothes as fast as they could. Castiel averted his eyes as Dean’s boxer-brief-covered ass was exposed for a second before the alpha pulled on his jeans.

“Should I get Gabriel as well?” Cas asked quietly.

Sam froze. Remembering that only Dean would be accompanying Cas to Crowley’s office.

“No, Gabe and I will stay here. I’ll call Crowley and tell him you’re coming in.”

Castiel nodded and followed Sam into the main room. Dean emerged from the bedroom a second later.

Sam was by the phone when Castiel doubled over from a contraction. Dean ducked under one of the omega’s arms and started half-carrying him, half-walking him toward the door.

Sam started telling the nurse who answered that Sam Winchester was having contractions and heading into the office. He gave Dean and Cas a thumbs up as they hurried out of the apartment and down to the Impala.

Dean eased Castiel into the backseat and drove like a madman to Crowley’s office. They were taken in immediately and a nurse began to coach Cas on the breathing.

Cas was astonishingly calm, Dean was in awe of this until he remembered that this wasn’t Castiel’s first rodeo. After a few contractions, however, Castiel became red-faced and frustrated. Not knowing what to do in the given situation, Dean offered his hand out to Cas like he frequently saw during birthing scenes in tv shows. He regretted the decision instantly as Cas took his hand and crushed it with each contraction he suffered through.

Crowley arrived twenty minutes later and, assisted by two nurses, monitored Castiel’s state. One of the nurses handed Dean a towel to mop up the thin coat of sweat on Castiel’s face. They spent a while like that until the doctor finally declared that Castiel was in active labour. After that there was more waiting, almost four hours passed until Crowley told Castiel to start pushing. Castiel bit his lip hard during a few of the contractions and soon Dean was mopping up blood along with sweat. Castiel howled a few times, making no attempt to suppress the sounds of his pain.

“Encourage him you bloody idiot!” Crowley yelled at Dean after one harsh scream left their ears ringing.

Dean opened his mouth and let a constant stream of encouragement and praise flow out. His heart swelled with love for the amazing and strong omega as he spoke.

And then Crowley was reaching into Castiel’s robe and picking up a pup. He cut the umbilical cord and rubbed the pup off, tapping its back until it coughed and then took its first breath of air. He handed the tiny thing to one of the nurses and turned back to Cas. A few more pushes had the second pup out and Crowley repeated the process.

Dean looked at the two pups and then at Cas. He couldn’t help himself; he swooped down and gently kissed the omega’s sweaty forehead.

“That was amazing, Cas.”

He could have sworn he saw the omega smile a tiny bit.

“Can I hold them?” Cas asked softly, his voice was raw and hoarse.

“Of course!” one of the beta nurses exclaimed before handing the pups over one at a time. Cas didn’t have the strength to hold them, but he let them lay against his chest. These twin pups were his pups.

“Thought of names for these two?” Crowley asked after a moment; he was looking at Dean when he asked.

“Yes, I have,” Cas declared, “this is Michael and this is Lucifer.”

The doctor nodded and scribbled the names down on birth certificates.

I’ll let you four have a moment,” Crowley stated before walking out with the two nurses on his heels.

Dean stared down at Cas. The omega let his head fall back so he could look up at Dean.

“These are my pups,” Cas told him. And then the omega was breaking out into a brilliant grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE BABIES ARE HERE!!!  
> its so exciting! No more pregnant Castiel, even though I love that image ;)  
> but who knows, made he'll get knocked up again soon....or not!  
> Love y'all for reading. Comments and kudos are always appreciated.  
> \--  
> The next installment may take a bit longer than the typical week/ week and a half timeline. I have a few exams coming up that are super important, but I'll write when I can!


	15. Chapter 15

Sam couldn’t handle this. He had talked to Dean the day before so he knew that his brother wouldn’t be home for the next two days. Dean said that the babies were born without any complications, but the doctor wanted to keep an eye on them for a bit and of course there was no way Cas would leave his pups. His brother sounded outrageously happy on the phone. He really wished he could go see them, but he had to wait. He could handle waiting.

What he could not handle was Gabriel. The beta had woken him up by pounding on the door and then opening it to announce that he had made pancakes for one gorgeous, freakishly tall omega. He then proceeded to tell Sam that the lovely omega hadn’t showed up, so he could eat them. With that said he had trounced back to his room and shut the door. He thought he could handle free pancakes and being ignored.

It wasn’t until he walked out of the shower and heard moans coming from Gabe’s room that he stopped being okay with being ignored. His first assumption was that Gabriel was working. He knew the beta was a pornstar, but most pornstars don’t work from home.

He changed into jeans and a t-shirt and then knocked on Gabe’s door.  A moment later Gabriel stepped out into the hall. He was wearing a bathrobe and a smug grin as he stepped into Sam’s space and shut the door behind him.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Sam asked.

Gabe scrunched up his eyebrows, “I’m doing what I get paid to do. Not all of us have brothers to freeload off of.”

Sam frowned at him. “Can’t you do that somewhere else?”

“Nope,” the beta replied before doing back into the room and shutting the door.

Sam scowled at the closed door before retreated back to his room. He vowed to ignore the beta for the next day or so.

\--

Dean was undeniably, over-the-moon happy. The nurses gave Castiel a more comfortable cot to lay out on and the exhausted omega was sleeping. The two pups were placed in individual cribs by the cot. Dean expected them to be loud and crying, but for the moment both of them seem just as tired as their dad.

Dean can smell the omega’s happiness. His scent fills the whole room. It would be cloying if Dean didn’t love the smell. He wanted to wrap himself around the sleeping omega and nuzzle his nose up against the crook of his neck. Dean hoped that Castiel will stay this happy for a long time.

After a while listening to the slow, steady beep of the heart monitor and watching Cas’s chest rise and fall gently, Dean got up and headed out into the hall and started pacing. He paced up and down the same stretch of hallway for a good half hour or so before he walked back into the room with his mind set.

\--

Cas woke up when a nurse comes in. She prompted him to sit up and eat a little bit, then hands him Lucifer. Michael is a bit bigger than his twin and healthier, he’s fed second because he doesn’t need Castiel’s milk as much as Lucifer does. He pulled down the side of his robe to expose his nipple and took the pup from the nurse’s arms. Acting from experience he rubbed around his nipple gently before bringing the pup in to suckle on it. Lucifer gummed at the nipple happily, tiny hand reaching out to grab at an edge of Cas’s robe.

Dean walked in to see one of the pups groping its father and drinking his milk.  He felt like he was walking in on an intimate moment so it only took him a second to turn tail and walk out. His heart was racing as he stepped back out of the room. He knew what he wanted to say, but it didn’t make saying it any easier.  He waited a while in the hall before making another attempt.  This time Cas was holding one of the pups, but his robe covered him fully once more. Dean rubbed the back of his neck anxiously, shifting from foot to foot until the omega fixed his blue eyes on him intently. He took a deep breath and let the words out with his exhalation. “Please let me mate you. We don’t have to make it physical, you can keep me at arm’s length for the rest of your life if you want. I want to give you the security of a mating mark.”

\--

Cas just stared at the alpha as the words sunk in. If Dean was anything like him, the other man was probably high off endorphins and not thinking straight. Mating was an easy way out and Cas found himself rather accepting of the offer. “Yes,” Cas breathed.

 At the moment he was thinking of his pups and himself, not the consequences that Sam would surely face. If he had thought about the other omega he would shuddered to think of Sam being taken away to a farm like Keeper’s Kennels and been more hesitant about accepting the offer.

Both men were functioning on little sleep and their hearts were racing. It was with an air of excitement that Dean approached the cot and gently moved the robe aside to look at Cas’s neck.

“Ready?” the alpha asked softly.

The omega hummed in approval and then squeaked as alpha teeth latched onto the space joining his neck and shoulder.

\--

Sam flopped into bed that night still pissed off at Gabriel. When he woke up, he felt like a million bucks. He showered and dressed, humming to himself as he walked out into the kitchen. He scowled when he saw the beta watching television on the couch and went into the kitchen without saying a word.

He whipped around when he heard the sound of approaching footsteps. Gabe jumped back when the omega turned quickly to look at him.

“I know my nose isn’t as good as yours is, but it smells like you’re cooking something delicious,” Gabe announced.

Sam frowned and looked back at his bowl of cereal. He glanced back at the beta when he heard the other man suck in a quick breath.

“What?” Sam snapped, still annoyed but unable to ignore Gabe anymore.

“Your neck,” Gabe replied, pointing at his own neck.

Sam immediately rubbed both hands across the sides of his neck. “Yeah, so? My skin is healing over from where I – “ He stopped abruptly. Dean’s bite was healing over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my gosh, im so sorry babes. i realllllyyyyy got distracted with school work and life and im sooooo sorry. I'm going to make up for it and try and return to my regular posting now. Hopefully you guys liked this chapter. The two boys are mated now! But what's in store for Sammy?
> 
> I love comments and kudos!


	16. Chapter 16

“What the fuck did you do Dean?!”

“Nice to talk to you too, Sammy. Really miss you.”

Sam rolled his eyes and then yelled back at his brother through the phone, “Some warning would have been nice!”

“I’m sorry Sam, it was spur of the moment, we both had about two hours of sleep and Cas agreed to it and then nothing else mattered to me.”

Dean could hear his brother huff in frustration over the phone. “You know that eventually you’ll have to go to the town hall and register as legitimate mates and then people will catch on that your previous omega mate is newly unmated.” Sam practically hissed the last word.

“Cross that bridge when we get to it?” Dean asked hopefully.

Sam groaned, “You never think things through.”

“To be fair, nobody thinks straight in the case of their true mate.”

Sam had to give him that. Discovering your true mate was akin to going temporarily brain dead. “Fine,” Sam replied after he decided to give up the fight, “Tell Cas congrats and I can’t wait to see you guys in two days.”

Dean smiled, “Thanks for understanding Sammy, see ya.”

The alpha hung up and turned to look at Castiel.

“Was he mad?” Cas asked softly, not looking up from his twin pups.

“Yeah,” Dean admitted, “but he’s pretty accepting.”

There was a moment of silence, during which Dean offered his pointer finger out to Michael and the little devil grabbed onto it. Dean cleared his throat, “How does it feel?”

Cas finally looked up at the alpha. “How does what feel? Holding my pups without worrying about them being taken away or being mated?”

“Both.”

“The pup part is great and the mated part… I have no regrets.”

Dean grinned at the omega, “That’s good enough for me.”

\--

“I could mate you,” Gabe offered with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Sam had just hung up when the beta had approached him and flirtatiously slid a hand up the omega’s arm. Sam raised an eyebrow, but didn’t answer the proposal.

“I’m amazing at sex, I even have a video resume if you want me to submit that for your careful consideration.”

Gabe winked at Sam and started toward the living room before pausing and looking back. “I am also phenomenal at heat sex, I have several reviewers who gave me five out of five stars.”

Sam turned away from the beta, feeling extraordinarily uncomfortable with the beta’s conversation topic.

\--

The night before Cas and Dean’s return from the hospital, Gabriel woke to the sound and smell of Sam tiptoeing into his room. “Gabe?” the omega asked in a hissed whisper.

The beta groaned and rolled over in annoyance inhaling and huffing the air back out loudly. _What does he – oh. OH,_ Gabriel thought, beginning to wake up quickly. The omega’s smell was muted to his less skilled senses, but he could smell the earthy undertones and blood was quickly rushing to his cock. He stared into the darkness with wide eyes. This had never happened before, it took him much more than a whiff of omega heat to get him ready for the camera.

“I think my newly unmated status jump started –,” Sam paused to swallow, his throat was dry and he felt like he was in the middle of a desert, “my heat.”

Gabriel nodded slowly, but stayed frozen in the bed. He tried to pull more of the blanket into his lap as subtly as he could.

“Do you have any um…,” Sam stopped, too embarrassed to ask for the pornstar’s dildo collection.

“Yes,” Gabe replied quickly, “go back to your room and I’ll get them.”

Sam nodded curtly and rushed from the room. The beta idly palmed himself as soon as the omega was gone. Then he got out of the bed and pulled a box of sterilized dildos and fake knots from the closet, he carried the box to the door of Sam’s room, knocked and hurried off. From the safety of his own room he heard the snick of the door opening and closing as Sam took the box inside.

He began to stroke himself again but paused with his hand wrapped around his shaft. He would never pass up an opportunity to use his pent up sexual energy make some extra cash. He grabbed his phone and shot a quick text to one of his coworkers.

Twenty minutes later he was opening the door, ushering the other beta inside and into his bed room. “What does Dicky Tricks have up his sleeve for little old me?” Balthazar asked quietly. Gabriel smirked at the use of his stage name. “Let's have some rough, angry sex,” Gabe growled back. Balthazar moved over to the other beta’s camera stand.

 “Say that again,” he taunted before switching on the camera. Gabriel smiled smugly and stared into the camera as he repeated himself.

\--

Cas stepped into the apartment and crinkled his nose. Automatically tucking Lucifer closer to his body, Castiel turned to his new mate. Dean sniffed the air and frowned. The whole place smelled like sex. In his arms Michael sneezed, getting snot on his leather jacket. The alpha cringed and wiped it off.

“Sam? Gabe?” Dean called out loudly. It was a little after 9 pm; they had to be awake. After a second he heard the sounds of movement from one of the bedrooms. Gabriel stepped out of his room in a bathrobe and shut the door behind him.

“Welcome home love birds!”

Dean handed Michael off to Castiel before he stalked forward. “Did you mate my brother, you son of a bitch.”

The beta’s eyes went wide, “That’s ridiculous. How could you –“

Dean pushed past Gabe and flung the door wide open and got an eyeful of naked blonde beta. He pulled the door shut quickly as his cheeks flushed red. “Sorry,” he muttered, walking toward Sam’s door.

“Dean,” Cas said sharply.

The alpha turned to look at the omega; his expression softened the instant he saw his mate with a pup in each arm.

“Sam is in heat. You should not disturb him.”

Dean frowned and scented the air again. Cas was right.

“Where am I sleeping?” Dean asked softly. He looked at the small two-person couch. The alpha did not think it would make a very comfortable bed.

“In my bed,” Cas stated flatly, “with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dixie Chicks, Dicky Tricks, get it? Gabriel needed a fitting pornstar name :)  
> Lots of sexual frustration on his part unfortunately and not that much Destiel in this chapter, sorry!
> 
> Let me know what you think of it! Thanks :)


	17. Chapter 17

It took Dean some time to set up the cribs. Despite Castiel’s wish he refused to look at the instructions. He finished the second crib and straightened up, staring at the two cribs with triumph gleaming in his eyes. Cas let out a heavy sigh and set the blankets in the cribs before sitting down on the bed and pulling off his shirt without hesitation. The alpha stared Cas down, licking his lips as he took in the freshly exposed skin. Cas methodically massaged the area around his nipple and then pulled Michael to his chest to feed off his milk. He yelled when the pup’s warm mouth closed roughly around his sensitive nipple. Dean tensed at the sound, looking the omega up and down for a moment. Finally he turned away and walked out into the kitchen.

Gabe’s fridge was mostly empty, but Dean found a few cold slices of pizza and decided to help himself. After polishing off three slices, he took the remaining two into Cas’s room. Lucifer was eating now. He averted his eyes from Cas’s chest as he offered out the pizza.

“Thank you, Dean,” Castiel stated flatly, “I’ll have them when Lucifer finishes feeding.”

Dean nodded and respectively took a step back. He looked around the room as casually as he could while he waited for Lucifer to drink his fill.

A few minutes passed before Cas stood up with Lucifer in his arms. He made his way to the pup’s crib and gently rested Lucifer down. The omega stared at the pup fondly. When he glanced over at Michael, he gave the other pup the same look of love and happiness. Without looking away from his twin pups he grabbed his shirt and pulled it back on.

“Mine,” he murmured quietly. Then he turned back to Dean and took the pizzas. The alpha smiled with joy as the omega scarfed down the pizza.

“I need to prepare for bed,” Cas informed his mate, “keep an eye on them.”

Dean nodded, watching Cas walk out of the room before he approached the cribs. Lucifer was resting on a pink blanket while Michael had a blue one. For some reason the only twin baby packs that the local baby store sold was for one male and one female pup. He booped Lucifer’s nose and ran his finger lightly up Michael’s foot. Sighing, he turned back to the bed and climbed under the sheets fully clothed. Unless Castiel gave him specific instructions to take off an article of clothing, Dean would stay fully dressed all night. He didn’t want to overstep the invisible boundary of what he could and couldn’t do.

\--

Dean was lying on his side and facing the wall when Cas returned. The omega glanced at the alpha’s features and saw that Dean’s eyes were shut. Castiel did not believe for one second that Dean was asleep.

He flicked off the lights and approached his side of the bed cautiously as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. He slipped into bed carefully and rolled onto his side so he was facing Dean’s back.

The alpha hadn’t held Castiel down and fucked him yet so Cas doubted he ever would. Unless of course the omega asked. If Sam’s explanation was anything to go off of, Dean was waiting for a red light or a green light. Cas huffed out a deep sigh. He knew he was giving Dean mixed signals, especially since he had invited Dean into his bed and now he was about to allow Dean to be around him when he was unconscious. His heart rate sped up when he recalled that every door in Gabriel’s apartment locked on the inside. Dean could get up and lock it as soon as he fell asleep. He could end up stuck with an alpha. Trapped with an alpha. His mind began to race, but it froze as Dean rolled over and faced him.

“Cas? What’s wrong? Should I leave?”

Dean’s voice was so raw and upset. Castiel instantly felt guilty that his own stress had triggered stress within Dean. He shook his head.

“Sam gave me back rubs before I had the twins,” Castiel told the alpha slowly. He paused and let the statement hang in the air, trying to figure out where he was going with the topic. “Will you rub my back?”

The alpha nodded and Castiel rolled over slowly. That was definitely not what he had been planning to say to Dean when he had initially told the alpha to share his bed. Dean’s hands where warm when the pressed against Cas’s tight back. The other man used the heel of his palms to gently but firmly knead out the kinks in Castiel’s muscles. The omega groaned before rolling onto his back.

“Thank you, Dean.”

Dean nodded.

Cas leaned in quickly and pecked Dean on the lips. When he pulled away he added, “For everything.”

\--

It had taken all of two restless nights for Cas to finally relent and let Dean take care of Lucifer’s cries. The omega had bags under his eyes. He hadn’t anticipated how much extra work was required when it was two pups instead of one. After Dean successfully soothed Lucifer, Cas had started to split the wakeups with him. The two men would switch off, Cas would soothe whoever decided to cry or fuss and let Dean handle the next disturbance.

One night, once Michael had quieted down and Dean set him back into the crib, the alpha rolled into the bed. Dean sleepily groped for his mate in the darkness and settled on his side with his chest to Cas’s back. Neither man would admit how amazing it was to wake up with the scent of his mate wrapped around him.

\--

He knew it was creepy, but he couldn’t help himself. The omega looked amazing curled around his pillow. Castiel’s eyebrows were furrowed as if he was in a staring match within his dreams. One hand rested on his belly protectively. Dean could only assume that’s how he had slept ever since he had gotten knocked up with the twins. He quickly pushed aside the thought of other pups that the omega hadn’t gotten to keep.

“Cas?” Dean asked softly. It was morning. Light was drifting into the room through the widows above the bed. It had been a little more than a week since the two had returned from the hospital with Cas’s pups.

The omega shifted in response.

Dean had no idea if Cas was awake or not. The omega could easily be feigning sleep and waiting for Dean to leave the room to rouse himself. He hoped for the sake of his own pride that the other man was in a deep snooze. He took a deep breath in preparation for laying his soul out in front of the other man.

“I’m glad you’re my mate now. I will do anything for you and your pups.” Dean stared at the omega’s scrunched up face. “And I hope in the future we can call them our pups.” The alpha’s eyes flickered downward to look at Castiel’s stomach. It had shrunk considerably but still had some of the roundness due to pregnancy weight.

“I also wouldn’t mind giving you some more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DEAN IS SO HEAD OVER HEELS FOR CAS. and cas is well... Cas is getting there.... verrrrryyyy slowly. Im curious how many of you are on the edge of your seats for a deancas sex scene. dont worry, it'll come. probably in a few chapters too :)


	18. Chapter 18

Dean had put off going to the town offices for as long as he could. He had to register himself as mated with Cas, and he had to do it in the next three days before anyone started looking for the two pups that belonged to whoever had paid to knock Cas up during his last heat.

Around midday he sat down on the couch with his brother.

“You should let Gabriel put a bite on your neck.”

Sam stared at his brother with a mix of surprise and annoyance. “No, I’m not going to tie him down like that. I already did that for long enough with you.”

Dean sighed. “Sam if you let them take you away to a farm it’ll be the same as if they had taken you from me on your 18th birthday. You know that I can’t let that happen.”

Sam fiddled with his hands and frowned. “Fine, if they start dragging me out the door, Gabe can bite me. But that’s a last resort.”

The alpha nodded and stood up. “Thank you, Sammy.”

From the doorway of his bedroom, Gabriel bit his lip. He was the omega’s last resort. Sam clearly thought that the only thing worse than being his mate was being stuck in a breeding farm. And those farms were horrible.

\--

Gabriel bit his lip as he knocked on Sam’s door. He was starting to get worried about what Sam’s scent did to him. Before he had thought that the omega’s scent had been sweetened by his impending heat, but now, four days after Sam’s heat had finished, the omega still smelled like the beta’s best wet dream.

He took a quick step back when Sam pulled open his bedroom door. Even under the fresh smell of laundry detergent, Gabe caught a whiff of that earthy scent. God he wanted to roll around in that smell. Instead he smiled up at Sam.

“Um, I don’t typically do this, but I know you need a mate and–“

Sam held up a hand for the beta to stop talking. “I don’t want you to mate me out of pity.”

Gabriel shook his head. “I have an acquaintance I want to set you up with. She’s the cousin of a good friend. She’s a beta like me and she’s very understanding. I think you’d like her.”

“Really?” Sam asked, his eyes lit up at the prospect.

Gabriel continued to force a smile. “Yeah. I can give you her number.”

“That’d be great.”

The beta took out his phone and flipped through his contact list. He found the woman’s number and read it off to the omega. Sam smiled. “Thank you, Gabe. It means a lot.”

Sam entered the number. “What’s her name?”

“Oh,” Gabe responded, “Jessica Moore.”

\--

Dean was currently standing in line at the town office. Castiel stood next to him. They had left the pups with Sam for the afternoon since the omega had nothing to do until Jessica showed up for their second date. When they got to the front of the line, a bored-looking secretary asked what they wanted. Soon, the two of them where sitting down with clipboards and a dozen papers to fill out. The paperwork was tedious, but when they passed it in, Dean let out a huge sigh. Cas was now recognized as his one and only mate.

“I hope, they take a while to file it,” Dean told the omega, “for Sammy’s sake.”

Cas slipped his hand into the alpha’s and gave it a sympathetic squeeze. “Sam wouldn’t want it to be any other way.”

Dean nodded and leaned in, pecking Cas on the lips quickly before pulling back. “Is that okay?”

“No,” Cas deadpanned, “it was more than okay.”

Dean smiled, his eyes lighting up. “I can do it again then?”

Cas did his best to look indifferent. “If you wish.”

Dean kissed Castiel again, lingering a bit longer this time.

\--

Sam was starting to pace in the hallway. Dean and Cas had taken longer at the town office than he had anticipated. At this rate Sam would be late to meet with Jess. He flopped down onto the couch and ran his fingers through his hair.

Fifteen minutes later the two mates walked in. They were holding hands and Dean was staring at Cas with visible adoration.

“Took you guys long enough,” Sam complained.

“Sorry Sammy, there was a bit of a wait.”

Sam sighed and stood up, pulling on his coat. Dean stopped him with a hand place on his shoulder.

“Look Sam, maybe Cas and I should join you, I really don’t want you going out there freshly unmated.”

Sam shrugged Dean’s hand off his shoulder. “I took some scent blockers. No one will know I’m even an omega. I’ll be fine, Dean.”

“Come on, Sammy.”

“No, Dean, I’m not a little kid anymore, I can take care of myself,” Sam explained, stepping further from his brother and closer to the door.

Dean put his hands up, giving in. “Fine, Sammy, but you’ll call me if anything happens.”

Sam nodded. “Of course,” he replied before walking out into the hall and closing the door behind him. He rushed down the stairs and three blocks over to a small sushi restaurant. He gave the waitress the reservation name and was shocked when she led him to an empty table.

“My date–her name’s Jessica Moore and she’s a blonde beta–did she come in?”

The hostess shook her head and walked off.

Sam fiddled with his napkin until the waitress walked over. He ordered two waters and continued to wait for Jess.

After a while, a brunette stopped beside him and he looked up at the woman. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t help but notice that you’ve been alone for a while.”

“Uh, no, my date’s coming, she’s just,” he paused to look at his watch, “almost an hour late…”

“Oh,” the woman replied, “well this is awkward. See I was stood up too and I thought we could eat together so neither of us would be lonely.” The brunette paused and looked away, “Sorry, I’ll go now.”

She took two steps before Sam called, “Wait!”

She turned around and fixed Sam with a shy smile. “Yes?” she asked.

“Let’s have a date.”

\--

Sam came back from his date around 9 pm. Gabe was curled up in the easy chair and Cas and Dean were settled on the loveseat. Michael was in Cas’s arms and Lucifer was resting on Dean’s chest. Sam smiled at the domesticity of the scene.

“How was the date?” Dean asked, looking up at his little brother.

Sam headed into the kitchen. “It was pretty good. Anyone want a beer?”

Dean and Gabe both responded in the affirmative, so Sam grabbed three and took them out to the living room.

“Jess didn’t show,” Sam stated. Gabriel shot him a questioning look.

“Really?” the beta asked, “She told me she was looking forward to the second date.”

Sam shrugged. “It’s alright, I met someone else at the restaurant.”

“Good for you, Sammy. Don’t let one girl bring you down,” Dean replied, smiling at his brother.

Sam smiled back and sat down in the chair across from Gabriel. Dean popped open his beer and took a sip. Cas watched Dean’s adams apple bob as he swallowed the liquid. Licking his lips, Cas turned his attention back to Sam.

“What’s her name?” Cas asked.

“Or his name,” Gabriel added.

Sam smiled down at his hands and then glanced at the television.

“Her name’s Ruby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i threw in Ruby and Jess, i couldn't help myself. hope you like it, give me feedback!


	19. Chapter 19

Dean was reluctant to shift away from Castiel and climb out of bed. His mate was warm and comfortable and the omega was also cuddled up on Dean’s chest. Last night, the two had engaged in a slow makeout session. Dean had pulled Cas on top of him and gently cupped his face before he pressed his lips to the omega’s. Yielding to Dean’s lips, Cas had opened his mouth and moaned softly when Dean had stuck the tip of his tongue into the other man’s mouth. Now, Dean gently rolled the omega off him and scooted to the edge of the bed. He stood and stretched and stumbled out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.

Sam was sitting at the countertop eating a bowl of cereal and reading a book. Each bite the omega took was chewed deliberately and thoroughly. Upon hearing the sound of his brother’s footsteps, Sam looked up.

“Hey.”

“Hey,” Dean mumbled drowsily in response. The alpha picked out a box of Reese’s Puffs and poured himself a bowl. He grabbed milk and added it to the bowl, then plopped down in the seat beside his brother.

“Sammy, let’s talk about you being in public while unmated.”

Sam sighed dramatically and glanced at his alpha brother. “I can’t just stay inside all my life.”

“I wasn’t saying that. I am saying that you need a mate and you need one now.”

“I told you, Dean, I can take care of myself. I can use the scent blockers.”

Dean stirred his cereal for a moment before he leaned toward his brother. “And what about your education Sammy?”

The omega shrugged nonchalantly. “I’ll finish it when I finish it. I don’t like putting it off, but if you don’t want me in public, then you certainly don’t want me going to classes.”

Dean huffed and crossed his arms. “Can you blame me? You’re playing fucking Russian roulette every time you step out that door and one of these times you’re gonna get hit with that bullet!”

Sam stood up abruptly and knocked his chair over. Anger was rolling off the omega as he set his half-finished bowl of cereal in the sink. He reached for his coat.

“I’m going out to clear my head,” Sam growled, storming towards the door.

“Sam you are staying right here,” Dean commanded, using his best alpha voice.

The younger brother shuddered, but pulled the door open and stepped into the hall. “How dare you try to use your alpha voice on me! I’m your freaking brother, not your bitch,” Sam yelled before slamming the door.

Dean growled at the closed door and then slammed his fist into the counter. “Fuck!” the alpha yelled as he pulled his knuckles back.

Gabriel poked his head out of his room and looked around. Once he was sure it was clear, he rushed to Dean’s side. “My neighbors already hate me without your help,” the beta quipped. Dean glared at the shorter man.

Gabriel raised his hands innocently, “Sorry, I was trying to lighten the mood.” He glanced at the door. “I could follow him?”

“Please,” Dean whined weakly. The alpha collapsed back into his chair and stared at his bowl of cereal glumly. Gabriel nodded and rushed into the bedroom shared by the two mates. Cas was sitting up on the bed, obviously awoken by the shouting.

“Your lover boy needs some support,” Gabriel explained quietly, “he just had a fight with Sam. I’m going to talk to Sam.”

Cas nodded dumbly, but grabbed the beta’s wrist as Gabriel started toward the door. “Don’t let Sam out of your sight.”

The beta nodded in response and hurried back out into the kitchen, shoving his feet into his shoes before he hightailed it out of the apartment complex and after Sam.

When Cas wandered out into the kitchen, the alpha was nursing his bruised knuckles. The omega approached him silently and took his hand, laying gently kisses on the already forming bruises. Taking Dean’s other hand, the omega lead his mate back into the bedroom and he pulled Dean into bed with him and began to gently rub the alpha’s back.

\--

Sam was still extremely angry when he sat down in the café. Some of the other patrons gave him curious looks, but he ignored them. He opened the menu and idly flipped through it while he waited for Ruby. He had called her as soon as he had left the apartment and she had immediately been willing to drop everything and meet him. After ten minutes, he heard the sound of approaching footsteps and glanced up with a bright, but forced, smiled on his face. The new arrival, however, was Gabriel. The beta slid into the seat across from Sam and smiled.

“Heya Sasquatch.”

Sam immediately went to stand up, but Gabriel placed a hand over his to stop the omega.

“Hear me out,” the beta begged, “please.”

Sam debated for a moment and then nodded. Gabriel didn’t even get to open his mouth before Ruby pulled up a chair, placed a delicious looking piece of cake on the table, and sat between the two of them.

“Hi Sam. Sorry, I got us a slice of cake from down the street. Who’s your friend?”

Sam beamed at the woman. “Gabe this is Ruby, Ruby this is Gabe.”

Gabriel nodded politely. “Charmed.”

Ruby smiled back. “Try the cake, Sam. Best in the state. You should have a bite too, Gabe!”

“Don’t mind if I do,” Gabriel replied before swiping a finger through some of the icing and licking it off. “Woah, you weren’t joking.”

Ruby nodded and picked up a piece on her fork before offering the bite to Sam, Sam grinned at her and ate the cake off her fork.

“Mmm,” Sam responded, taking another forkful and eating it. Gabriel watched as Sam ate bite after bite. He was about to steal some more of the frosting when his vision became blurry. He rubbed his eyes, trying to correct his vision, but then he felt woozy.

“No more,” he whined right before passing out.

\--

Dean had been lulled into a nice nap when the sound of someone pounding his fists on the door woke him up. Cas tried to convince Dean that he could handle the person at the door, but the alpha shook his head and got up. Dean hurried to the door and yanked it open with Cas only a few steps behind him.

“Hiya, Prince Charming.” Meg pushed past Dean and hugged Cas. “I missed you, Clarence.”

Cas was frozen as the omega hugged him. “Meg? How’d you get out?”

Meg smirked. “You’re not the only damsel in distress, honey. I know a guy and that guy took pity on little old me.”

Castiel stared at Meg and Dean cleared his throat. “Not that I’m not happy to see you out of that hell hole, but we can’t exactly hide you here. We’ve already got an unmated omega to worry about and two pups.”

Meg’s eyes widened. “Clarence! Your pups! Show me,” she squealed.

Dean cringed at the high-pitched noise, but Cas smiled. “Follow me,” the omega told her.

\--

The feeling of being handcuffed to something wasn’t new to Gabriel. The handcuffs, however, were usually padded. Gabe cringed as he shifted and his wrists rubbed the cold metal. Sam was across from him. Ruby stood between them.

“Looks like we have a two-for-one special,” she said, pausing to let her words sink in. “My employer will be delighted to know that I have single-handedly gotten a freshly unmated omega and two missing pups.”

Sam snorted. “You’re never going to see those pups.”

Ruby turned on him. “Then your little beta friend can kiss his new, family-oriented life goodbye!”

Sam stared at her, “Please, don’t kill him.”

Gabriel frowned at Sam. The omega had misunderstood her. The beta man took a deep breath, “They won’t kill me, but they will break my brother’s heart.”

Sam looked at Gabriel, the beta’s statement only confused Sam more. “Do you have an omega brother? On the farm.”

Gabriel shook his head and looked at his feet.

Ruby shook her head. She looked back and forth between the two of them and laughed. “I guess I’ll spill the beans. His brother was on the farm, but not anymore. Your brother was his gorgeous knight in shining armour.”

“Cas? Cas is your brother?” Sam asked incredulously.

Gabriel nodded and stared at the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of a cliffhanger at the end. I'm really enjoying writing this and I'm happy to read the comments and see that you guys are too!  
> What'd you think?


	20. Chapter 20

“Easy tiger,” Meg commented, watching Dean pace around the living room, “you’ll wear a hole straight through the floor if you keep that up.”

Cas reached up as Dean passed him and grabbed the alpha’s arm. Dean looked down at his mate and Cas looked back up at him with concern on his face and a pup in either arm. Under the omega’s stare, Dean slid onto the couch beside him. Castiel paused for a moment, then pulled Dean against him while carefully shifting so that Dean’s nose was pressed to his neck. The alpha took several deep breaths. Cas pulled away.

“Better?” he asked tentatively.

Dean nodded. His brother and Gabriel had been gone for nearly five hours. Dean had stalked out of the apartment right after Meg’s arrival and followed his nose to a little café. Gabe and Sam had both been there, but their scent was muddled and once Dean had walked out of the store he had lost all trace of it.

Dean had stormed back to the apartment. After that he had started pacing and hadn’t stopped until Cas had touched his arm. The omega smell was incredibly soothing despite the underlying tang of worry. The omega didn’t like this anymore than the alpha did. Cas knew Gabe and Sam had to have run into trouble and Meg’s presence only added to his stress. He loved Meg, but he also knew she was a big liability. If someone came after Meg and found her, they would also find two missing pups that legally belonged to a rich alpha. Then someone knocked on the door. The alpha was at the door in two strides. He jerked it open and found himself face to face with his old neighbor, Garth.

Garth smiled at Dean. “It’s been too long,” the lanky beta announced, stepping into Dean’s personal space and hugging him. Castiel raised an eyebrow in amusement and Dean quickly pulled himself away.

“Why are you here, Garth?” the alpha asked bluntly.

Garth just kept smiling. “This came for you the other day. It seems important and official.” Garth held out a letter and Dean took it from his hands. It was addressed to “The Mate of the Omega Castiel Novak”.

The alpha felt as if he had been dumped into freezing water. His chest seized up and he was forced to take shallow breaths. He was already registered as Cas’s mate. It had only been two days since they filled out the paperwork. The filing process couldn’t have taken more than a few hours, which meant Sam had been vulnerable from the moment Dean and Cas had signed their names on the line.

\--

Ruby had left to answer her phone. When the ringtone initially went off Gabe had thanked his lucky stars for the distraction. While the beta was handcuffed to a pole, Sam was simply handcuffed, and the omega was slowly inching his way towards the beta.

“Why doesn’t Cas know?” Sam asked for the fourth time as he deliberately shuffled closer.

Gabriel ignored him. “Hurry up. We don’t have all day Mr. Chatterbox.”

Sam rolled his eyes and continued his slow process, only to freeze when Ruby burst through the door.

“You going somewhere, Sam?” she asked in mock sweetness.

Sam shook his head quickly, but Ruby only laughed. “I’ll help you out. My employer is here to collect. Let’s get you to the farm.”

Gabriel watched sadly as two muscled betas walked in and yanked Sam to his feet. He tucked his head to his chest and avoided looking at Sam. He didn’t want to see the omega, he didn’t want to acknowledge how royally he had fucked up or how distraught he was.

Sam shoved one of the betas and surged toward the exit. One second Sam’s heart was pumping and the next moment he was collapsing and convulsing as the electric shock of a taser ran through his body.

Sam stopped moving after a moment, his body going lax on the concrete. Gabriel, who had watched the scene from the corner of his vision, looked up and frowned.

“Funny, I thought you would be a little smarter.”

Ruby glared at the beta. “What do you mean by that?”

“Sasquatch sure as hell won’t let any alpha touch him, and even if they do, you won’t get any pups from him. The kid’s as barren as a dead tree.”

“You’re bluffing.”

Gabe shrugged as nonchalantly as he could. “He really should be considered a beta.”

Ruby smiled at that and stepped closer to Gabe. “You would like that, wouldn’t you, if your little Sammy darling wasn’t touched. Unfortunately, our clients pay twice, once for the heat sex and again if the omega is bred. It doesn’t matter if you’re lying or not; money is money.”

Gabe burst out in hysterical laughing to stop himself from breaking down right there. Ruby stared at him with disgust as he laughed until he knew he wouldn’t cry. “Fuck you, bitch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took forever to update and it's kind of short (though all my chapters are pretty short)! hopefully my next chapter will be finished in a week or less. let me know what you think! Gabe and Cas's story will be explained later, I promise!


	21. Chapter 21

_To the new mate of the Omega Castiel Novak,_

_Congratulations on acquiring this omega. As part of the will of Omega Novak’s parents, you will be receiving three million dollars wired directly to your bank account. Use the money as you wish, it is yours now. Good luck._

_Sincerely,_

_Zachariah Milton_

 

Dean frowned and reread the note. It was clear that the $3,000,000 were meant to go directly to Castiel, but since omegas couldn’t possess money or property, this was the only way for Castiel to see the money.

He slowly walked over to Castiel and handed him the note before heading into the kitchen. He stood at the counter and clutched the surface tightly, all the while watching Castiel.

 _What kind of asshole wishes me good luck with my mate_ , Dean thought, _it’s like he thinks Cas is a burden._

Cas handed the note over to Meg and looked back at Dean. He ran his hand down Lucifer’s back as the pup whined quietly. The confusion was evident on his face.

“Who is Zachariah Milton?” he asked.

Dean simply shook his head and then shrugged. He walked over to Sam’s laptop and pulled up his bank account information. Sure enough a deposit of $3,000,000 had been made a day ago. Then he searched the name Zachariah Milton. Several links popped up and when Dean looked for images, he found himself looking at several pictures of a creepy, nearly-bald man in a suit. In most of the images he was alone and unsmiling, but there was one of him with a smile that made Dean’s skin crawl. In that photo he had his hand on the shoulder of a young brunette boy who looked eerily familiar.

He clicked on the photo and it brought him to a news article titled, “Two Dead in Tragic Car Accident”. It was dated 16 years ago. He scrolled past a picture of a car crushed under the back of a big 18-wheeler and started reading the article.

 

_Two people were killed after an 18-wheeler backed into their car. The two founders of Novak Industries, Chuck Novak, a 34-year-old beta male and his 31-year-old omega wife, Naomi, were parked outside an ice cream store with their 9-year-old and 5-year-old sons when an 18-wheeler pulled into the spot in front of their car and then proceeded to back up onto the car. Beta Novak attempted to reverse, but they ran into the car parked behind theirs and where subsequently trapped. The car doors where all locked and the boys were found lying on the floor of the crushed car. The driver of the 18-wheeler will be tried for 2 counts of vehicular manslaughter. The two orphaned children have been adopted by their maternal uncle, Zachariah Milton, owner of the Milton Corporation. A funeral for Mr. and Mrs. Novak will be held on Tuesday at Morgan’s Funeral Home on Main Street. All are welcome._

 

Below the small piece was the picture of Zachariah and the boy with the caption “ _Mr. Milton and newly adopted son Gabriel_ ”.

 

Gabriel. Gabe. The beta whose apartment they were staying in. He was the boy in the photo. He looked up at Castiel and the omega was already looking back at him. Meg was glaring at Dean expectantly and Garth had made himself comfortable on the couch. The lanky beta had even started playing peek-a-boo with Michael.

 

“Do you have a brother?” Dean asked, before glaring at Garth as the beta uncovered his face and yelled, “Peek-a-boo” at Michael much to the pup’s delight.

Castiel shook his head and frowned at Dean, “I only had my parents and they died-“

“In a car accident when you were five,” Dean finished.

Castiel nodded, his eyes wide. “How did you know that?”

Dean carried the laptop over to Castiel and slapped Garth’s hands away from his face before the beta could start playing peek-a-boo with Lucifer. He showed the screen to Castiel and Meg leaned in so she could see as well.

“You do have a brother. Gabe’s your brother.”

Castiel’s face went blank as he looked at the photo.

“Gabriel was adopted by this man,” the omega stated, “but I was not.”

“But the article says that you were.”

“No,” Castiel argued, shaking his head, “If we were both adopted I wouldn’t have gone to an orphanage, and Gabriel would have no reason to hide this truth from me.”

“Or he’s just a wimpy son-of-a-bitch,” Meg chimed in.

Dean glared at the female, but she simply shrugged.

“I just call it like I see it,” she said.

 

\--

 

 _Wow, that hurt like a mother_ , Gabriel thought as he pulled his hand out of one of the cuffs. He had heard stories about being able to escape handcuffs by dislocating one’s thumb, but he had never thought he would have to do that. His hand throbbed as he quickly pulled himself up and darted for one of the windows. He slowly pushed it open and wiggled through, happy to have such a tiny frame for once. Once outside the building, he bolted towards the closest street and looked for street signs. When he found a sign that read “Waltman Avenue” he kicked the nearest telephone pole and ran into a coffee shop.

He tried to seem as calm as possible when he walked over to a beta woman and asked for her phone so he could make a call. The woman handed him her phone after a second of hesitation and watched him closely as he dialed the number to his apartment.

Dean picked up on the third ring, and said hello through gritted teeth.

“Dean,” Gabriel replied, refraining from making fun of the alpha, “Sammy’s on his way to a farm, his date was kind of a bitch and turned him in.”

“Where are you?” Dean fired back without missing a beat.

“Waltman Avenue, there’s a warehouse over here that Sammy and I were taken to, but they dragged Sam out after tasing him and he could be anywhere now.”

“Okay, we need to find this bitch he was dating. Her name's Ruby."

“And…?”

“And?” Dean barked back, “That’s all Sam told me, we’re not exactly gossip girls.”

Gabriel sighed heavily through the phone. “There’s only one gossip girl, Dean, and it happens to be – “

“I don’t care. We’re wasting time,” Dean cut in.

The alpha went silent and Gabriel could hear his brother speaking to Dean in a calm voice.

 

\--

“I can be bait,” Castiel stated, look calmly up at Dean.

“Not a chance,” Dean replied, holding the phone a little bit away from his ear.

Meg shifted on the couch and let out a heavy sigh to get their attention.

“No, Clarence can’t be bait, he has a mating bite right on his shoulder. If only you knew an unmated omega that wasn’t in a farm…”

The woman smiled mischievously at the alpha as she let the statement hang in the air.

Dean raised the phone back to his ear.

“We’re coming to you, Gabe. Stay put.”

Then the alpha hung up, started toward the door, and grabbed his jacket.

“I’m coming too.”

Meg’s smile vanished as she looked at her omega friend.

Castiel continued, “If Meg just shows up at the warehouse, Ruby will know it’s a trap, but if I show up with Meg, she’ll think I came looking for Sam. She’ll also think it’s a trap, but she’ll think it’s one that she has pretty good odds of escaping.”

“No, Cas,” Dean retorted, “if they get their hands on you…”

Dean’s voice trailed off into a low growl at the very thought.

“They won’t,” Cas replied confidently, he handed the pups over to Garth and gently guided the beta’s hands so he was holding them properly.

Dean opened his mouth to protest just as Castiel stepped into his space. The shorter male tilted his chin up defiantly and stared the alpha in the eyes. His blue eyes were lit up with determination.

“I am coming.”

After a second Dean tore his gaze away from the omega’s and slowly looked down at the floor. Meg raised an eyebrow at the submissive display.

“Okay.”

 

\--

Gabriel sat in one of the far corner booths of the shop. A bell sounded each time the door was opened and after a few seconds the beta would tentatively peek above the adjacent booth to see who had entered. After the third ringing of the bell, he looked up to see one of the alphas that had helped carry Sam away. In an instant, the beta was under the table of the booth. He cringed as his coat sleeve stuck to some of the old gum under the table. He tried to listen for footsteps or scent the approaching alpha but the sounds and scents of the coffee shop drowned them out. He cursed, not for the first time, the fact that he wasn’t an alpha. If he was an alpha he would be able to scent the man from a mile away and he might be able to take him in a fight. The bell on the door rang again, but Gabe stayed where he was.

A pair of legs stopped in front of the booth, a pair of bowlegs in fact. And then Dean was crouching down to look at the brunette beta.

“Let’s move,” Dean stated in a no-nonsense voice.

Gabriel nodded slowly and slid out from under the table. He stood up straight and puffed out his chest as if he hadn’t been hiding beneath a table for the last five minutes. He glanced around the shop, but the other alpha was gone. He must have walked out when Dean walked in.

Briskly the alpha and beta headed toward the door.

Dean led the shorter male down the sidewalk to the Impala. He rapped twice on the hood of the car and the two omegas sat up from where they were hiding beneath a blanket in the backseat. Castiel reached over to unlock the door and Dean and Gabriel climbed into the driver’s seat and passenger’s seat, respectively.

As Dean pulled the door shut, he nearly gagged on the nervous scents flooding from both Gabriel and Cas. Castiel looked over at the alpha.

Dean gripped the steering wheel, squeezing until his knuckles turned white.

“Gabriel, take Meg and Cas home, I’m going to wait around for this Ruby bitch.”

“Hellz no!” Meg replied, kicking the back of Dean’s seat.

Castiel’s scent turned sour to Dean’s nose and the alpha sneezed at the bitter odor. When he looked in his rearview mirror he was met with the omega’s icy stare.

“Fine, Gabe take us to the warehouse.”

“Righto,” Gabriel replied lightly, hoping, to no avail, that somebody would crack a smile. The group climbed out of the car and quietly followed the beta a few streets over to the warehouse. Gabriel kept glancing back at his brother, hoping to make eye contact, but the omega’s gaze was focused intently on the ground each time he looked at him. Dean walked stiffly, hovering over Castiel the whole way. His scent gradually became more and more pungent as he started to go into fight mode to protect his mate from any impending danger. Once Gabriel reached the window he crawled out of, he stopped. He looked at Dean.

“I climbed out of there.”

Dean glanced around and walked over to the corner of the building, looking for the largest window. He froze when he picked up the muted scent of his brother.

“I can sm-“

Dean’s statement was cut off by Meg’s low growl. The sound made every hair on Dean’s body stand on end, omegas never growl. Cas, Gabe, and Dean all looked over at the omega, and followed her gaze.

Ruby stood at the other corner of the building, smiling mischievously. Dean rushed at the beta, but Castiel was already upon her. The omega pressed the beta against the wall of the building with no small amount of force.

“Where is Sam.”

The beta laughed for a second, until the omega cut her off by pressing his left hand to her throat. Two men turned around the corner of the building and started toward the group, but Dean was on them in an instant.

“Tell us,” Castiel rumbled.

“Gone,” the beta squeaked defiantly.

The omega applied more pressure until the beta started to gasp. Dean knocked out the first man as Meg distracted the second and then both omega and alpha tackled the other man and left him unconscious.

 

Castiel was still holding Ruby by the neck as she lost more and more oxygen. After a few seconds of Ruby wheezing, the beta started tapping Castiel’s right arm urgently. The omega eased up.

“Reynholm’s Breedery,” she gasped.

Castiel nodded and stepped back as Dean grabbed the beta by the arm and started leading her back to the Impala.

“We’re gonna make sure my brother is there before we give you the chance to run off, sweetheart,” Dean explained.

Ruby fussed and tried to pull away before sighing with exasperation.

“This shit isn’t worth the profit,” she whined as Dean pushed her into the backseat of the Impala.

Gabriel and Meg sat on either side of Ruby. Gabriel eyed the nasty bruise that was forming around the beta's neck.

“Hell hath no fury like an omega on a warpath,” Gabriel whispered to the two females.

Meg responded by shooting the male an icy glare that was matched with Ruby's own glare.

 As Dean slid behind the wheel, he looked over at Cas.

“That was sexy,” he said quietly.

Cas looked at him seriously for a second before quirking up the corner of his mouth in a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Hopefully people are still reading this after my suuuuuuper long hiatus!  
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
